The Lu's Family
by Adorable xiuMinnie
Summary: Sequelnya 'Our Baby' dan 'The Brunch Club'. Lumin/Xiuhan, Huntao/Taohun, Jongin/Kai. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lu Han baru saja pulang dan rasanya punggungnya sakit, dia merasa capek. Saat dia menutup pintu rumahnya, dia mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru berasal dari dapur. Dia melihat maidnya datang dan mengambil tas dan mantel Lu Han.

"Selamat datang Tuan"

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Lu Han.

"Mereka sedang di ruangan baca, Tuan".

Lu Han kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya sambil melonggarkan dasi di lehernya. Saat sampai di lantai dua, dia samar-samar mendengar suara yang berasal dari ujung lorong. Suara itu berasal dari ruang baca yang berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga. Lu Han berjalan ke ruangan itu dan membuka pintunya, dia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di atas karpet dengan perut yang membesar menandakan kalau dia sedang hamil tua dengan seorang anak yang berusia 4 tahun. Lu Han menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dan memperhatikan dua orang yang sangat dicintainya di dunia ini sedang bermain menyusun puzzle...Minseok dan seorang anak yang bernama Sehun, buah cintanya dan Minseok.

Lu Han tersenyum mengingat saat kelahiran Sehun...

"_INI SALAHMUUUUU...AKHHHHH...INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Minseok berteriak menahan sakit, wajahnya memerah dan keringat tidak berhenti mengucur dari dahinya. Gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih sudah berwarna merah karena darah. Awalnya Lu Han panik saat melihat darah yang mengalir membasahi gaun Minseok, dia segera membawa Minseok ke Rumah Sakit terdekat tetapi sesampainya di Rumah Sakit dokter meyakinkan kalau Minseok tidak apa-apa dan malah itu salah satu tanda sebelum air ketubannya pecah._

"_Iya sayang, maafkan aku...maafkan aku..." Lu Han menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya, sepertinya Minseok akan mematahkan tangannya._

"_AKHHHHHH...TAPI INI SANGAT SAKITTTTTT...DAN INI SALAHMU, AKU SESAKIT INI!"_

"_Nyonya Lu, anda harus berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi kalau aku bilang dorong anda harus mengedan...ok?" dokter itu berusaha memberikan semangat pada Minseok "Ok, siap...Dorong!"_

"_EKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."_

"_Bagus...bagus...sekali lagi Nyonya Lu, kepalanya sudah terlihat"_

"_Sekali lagi sayang, kamu pasti bisa" Lu Han memberi semangat pada Minseok yang kelihatan sudah kehabisan tenaga._

"_Aku tidak bisa Lu Han...dokter aku ingin di caesar saja, aku sudah tak sanggup dok" ujar Minseok lemah._

"_Itu sudah terlambat Nyonya, anak anda sudah hampir lahir jadi saya mohon anda untuk berusaha karena jika anda menyerah jiwa anda dan anak anda dalam bahaya"._

"_Minseok...Minseok...aku mohon sayang berusahalah" Lu Han mencium kening Minseok "Ini demi anak kita" Minseok mengangguk tanda mengerti, tidak...dia tidak boleh menyerah sampai disini._

"_Yah sekarang kita mulai lagi...dorong Nyonya"_

_Setelah melalui proses yang panjang dan melelahkan akhirnya lahirlah bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan sempurna. Lu Han dan Minseok tidak dapat menahan air mata kebahagiaan saat mendengar suara tangisan anak mereka._

_Sesuai dengan kesepakatan mereka berdua, anak itu mereka beri nama Sehun (nama yang sama seperti nama bayi yang pernah mereka temukan, tapi bayi itu sudah mereka kembalikan pada orangtuanya). _

"Appa" Sehun belari ke arahnya, Lu Han segera memeluknya dan menggendongnya "Appa, aku ingin makan makan es krim"

"Eomma, apakah Sehun boleh makan es krim?" tanya Lu Han yang sengaja dibuat cempreng pada Minseok yang masih membereskan mainan yang berantakan sambil mengayunkan tangan Sehun pada Minseok, Sehun tertawa cekikikan mendengar suara ayahnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak boleh sayang, kamu kan lagi flu"

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Eitss...ingat Sehun, kamu harus mendengar kata-kata ibumu" tapi dia berbisik di telinga Sehun "Kita akan makan es krim setelah ibumu tidur" Sehun cekikikan sedangkan Minseok memukul lengan Lu Han.

"Eomma, aku lapar"

"Aku juga lapar, Minseok" Lu Han dan Sehun memasang wajah memelas, seperti anak anjing. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, bahkan orang-orang yang baru melihat Sehun akan tahu siapa ayahnya.

"Cih..ayah dan anak, kelakuannya sama saja".

Lu Han terbangun saat didengarnya suara rintih kesakitan, dia berbalik ke samping dan mendapati Minseok yang merintih menahan sakit.

"Minseok, apakah ini saatnya?" Lu Han kelihatan panik, tapi berusaha tenang.

Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengangguk. Lu Han segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil barang keperluan Minseok yang telah di persiapkan sebelumnya. Lu Han membangunkan Bi Dam dan menyuruhnya menjaga Sehun karena sebentar lagi adiknya akan lahir, Lu Han lalu menggendong Minseok menuju mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya ke Rumah Sakit. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Lu Han tidak lupa menelpon ayahnya dan orangtua Minseok. Setelah semua itu Lu Han menemani Minseok sampai anak mereka lahir. Semua pekerjaan itu berhasil dilakukan Lu Han dengan tenang, sepertinya Lu Han sudah menjadi suami yang siaga (siap, antar dan jaga).

.

.

.

"Bi Dam Ahjumma, palli!" Sehun menarik tangan pengasuhnya sambil berlari menuju ke arah sebuah toko.

"Hati-hati Tuan Muda, nanti Tuan Muda terjatuh" pengasuh Sehun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya karena Sehun menariknya dan berlari terburu-buru. Pengasuh Sehun menarik tangannya, membuat Sehun yang berlari berhenti dan berbalik "Tuan Muda Sehun! anda tidak perlu terburu-buru"

"Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat ke Rumah Sakit melihat adik bayi, Ahjumma! Dan boneka Pandanya masih di dalam sana" Sehun menunjuk dengan antusias ke arah toko boneka di depannya.

Pengasuhnya hanya menghela nafas melihat Sehun "Baiklah Tuan Muda". Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke toko boneka itu.

"Selamat datang " sapa pelayan toko itu.

"Tuan Muda!"

Sehun tidak mendengar teriakan pengasuhnya, dia berlari ke arah rak yang memajang berbagai macam mainan dan boneka. Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah boneka Panda, Sehun mengambil boneka itu tapi sebuah tangan kecil menarik boneka itu.

"Ini punyaku!" seorang gadis kecil berdiri dihadapan Sehun, gadis itu kelihatan seumuran dengan Sehun.

"Tidak, ini punya adik bayi!" Sehun menarik boneka itu tetapi gadis kecil itu menarik tangan boneka itu.

"Tidak mau, ini punyaku!"

Terjadilah adegan tarik menarik dari kedua bocah yang memperebutkan sebuah boneka Panda, mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengalah hingga akhirnya Sehun berhasil menarik boneka itu dan memeluknya erat tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk gadis kecil itu.

"Kembalikan punyaku!" jerit gadis kecil itu, tapi Sehun membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan berlari meninggalkannya. Gadis kecil itu mengejar Sehun dan kali ini mereka melakukan adegan saling kejar-mengejar sampai akhirnya gadis kecil itu terjatuh.

"Mamaaaaaa" gadis kecil merintih kesakitan.

Sehun yang berlari, berhenti dan berbalik melihat gadis kecil itu. Dia berjalan ke arah gadis kecil itu dan membantunya berdiri "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakitttt" Sehun dan gadis kecil itu tunduk dan melihat lutut gadis kecil itu, tampak ruam merah di lututnya.

"Lututmu tidak berdarah, kamu jangan menangis" ujar Sehun. Untuk ukuran anak kecil yang masih berusia 4 tahun, Sehun berbicara dan bersikap seperti orang dewasa.

"Tapi ini sakit, Mamaaaa" gadis kecil itu kembali menangis dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari mamanya, tangisan gadis kecil itu berhenti saat dilihatnya Sehun mengecup lututnya.

"Kata ibuku, luka akan sembuh jika diberi ppoppo"

"Ppoppo?" gadis kecil itu tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan Sehun.

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk, dia kemudian memberikan boneka Panda yang di pegangnya kepada gadis kecil itu "Ini untukmu saja"

"Tapi ini untuk adik bayi"

"Tidak apa-apa, adik bayi..." Sehun memutar kepalanya ke seluruh arah dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah boneka Beruang dengan pita merah di dadanya, dia lalu mengambilnya "...ini untuk adik bayi!" serunya senang, mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan.

Sehun menarik tangan gadis kecil itu menuju kasir dan dia melihat pengasuhnya "Ahjumma, kami mau yang ini"

Pengasuhnya menatap Sehun heran "Tuan Muda, siapa dia?"

"Dia temanku" jawab Sehun dan berbalik ke arah gadis itu "Iya kan?" dan gadis itu mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Kami mau yang ini, Ahjumma. Palli..." ujar Sehun tidak sabaran dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Pengasuhnya menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dari dalam dompetnya, kartu kredit itu diberikan oleh kakek Sehun tadi pagi saat tau Sehun ingin membeli sebuah boneka untuk adiknya.

Setelah membayar bonekanya dan boneka teman kecilnya, Sehun menarik tangan pengasuhnya untuk segera keluar dari toko itu. Tapi sebelum dia meninggalkan toko itu, dia berbalik kepada gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Daaaa...xie xie" gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya dan memeluk bonekanya.

"Zitao"

Gadis kecil itu berbalik "Mama! Lihat, aku mendapatkan boneka dari teman baruku" ujar gadis kecil itu sambil melompat menunjukkan bonekanya pada ibunya.

"Teman baru?" ibu gadis kecil itu kelihatan kebingungan.

"Iya temanku" gadis kecil itu menganggung dan memeluk bonekanya erat.

.

.

.

Lu Han melihat bayi mungil yang berada di dekapan Minseok, bayi tampan yang mungil dan sehat.

"Sepuluh jari, masing-masing lima" Lu Han mengambil tangan anaknya dan menciumnya "dan sepuluh jari kaki" dan melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki mungil anaknya.

"Eomma...Appa!" Lu Han dan Minseok berbalik dan melihat anaknya Sehun yang berlari kecil ke arah mereka dengan boneka Beruang di tangannya diikuti dengan pengasuhnya yang masuk kemudian menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Tuan...Nyonya" pengasuh Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat, dia lalu meletakkan buah dan tas yang berisi pesanan Minseok.

Lu Han turun dari tempat tidur dan mengangkat Sehun dalam gendongannya "Bagaimana kabar jagoan kecilku? hm" tanya Lu Han sambil terus mencium pipi putranya. Lu Han lalu membawa Sehun ke tempat tidur dan mendudukkannya disamping Minseok, Minseok lalu mencium pipinya.

"Aku tadi ke toko boneka, Appa...Eomma...Lihat!" Sehun memperlihatkan boneka Beruang yang sedari tadi dia pegang "Ini untuk adik bayi".

"Ohhhh...sayang, terima kasih" Minseok lalu mencium kening Sehun penuh kasih sayang ada rasa bangga di matanya. Lu Han yang telah duduk disamping Minseok tampak sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Bi Dam (pengasuh Sehun sekaligus maid keluarga Kim yang sekarang ikut dengan Minseok) ikut merasa bahagia. Sejak awal ikut dengan Minseok dan Lu Han, dia tau kalau kelak mereka akan menjadi orangtua yang baik buat anak-anak mereka.

"Siapa namanya, Nona Minseok?" tanya pengasuh Sehun saat dia melihat dari dekat bayi yang berada di dalam dekapan Minseok.

"Jongin...namanya Jongin" Minseok melihat Lu Han meminta dukungan. Tetapi Lu Han balas menatapnya dan mengerutkan keningnya "Jongin? Aku pikir kamu akan menamai anak kita yang kedua dengan nama Cina"

"Tapi kita sudah sepakat kalau anak kita yang kedua laki-laki, kita akan memberinya nama Jongin...apa kamu lupa?" Minseok bersikeras.

Lu Han melayangkan ingatannya beberapa tahun lalu...

"_Lu Han.." ujar Minseok memulai._

"_Hmm" _

"_Aku suka nama Sehun" Minseok berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Lu Han._

"_Aku juga" jawab Lu Han, dia mengambil tangan Minseok dan mengecup jari-jarinya._

"_Bagaimana kalau Lu Sehun" tanya Minseok menaikkan alisnya._

"_Ya nama yang bagus" jawab Lu Han sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Anak kedua namanya Jongin" ujar Minseok_

"_Hmm...Jongin..."_

Lu Han memutar bola matanya mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, dia tidak menyangka Minseok masih mengingatnya (sangat merepotkan mempunyai isteri yang mempunyai ingatan yang kuat).

"Baiklah...Jongin...Lu Jongin" Lu Han akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Minseok.

"Tidak bisa" Minseok protes.

"Aku kira kamu ingin menamainya Jongin" Lu Han semakin bingung dengan sikap Minseok.

"Iya, tapi dia harus bernama Kim Jongin dan mengikuti margaku" Minseok menjawab dengan tersenyum manis ke arah Lu Han tapi Lu Han menganggap itu sebagai pernyataan perang.

Bi Dam menatap majikannya dengan tatapan bosan, lagi-lagi mereka melakukan perdebatan yang tidak penting dan kali ini nama anak mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun melihat orangtuanya secara bergantian, dia tampak kebingungan mendengar perdebatan orangtuanya.

"Tapi aku ayahnya dan dia anakku, jadi dia harus bermarga Lu!"

"Kamu sudah punya Sehun, jadi Jongin milikku"

"Minseok, kamu serius ingin melakukan ini?" Lu Han mulai kesal "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Pokoknya dia harus Kim!"

"Tidak, dia harus Lu!"

"Kim adalah marga yang terbaik" balas Minseok.

"Tapi Lu yang terkuat" Lu Han tidak mau mengalah.

"Lu Kim Jongin" suara kecil Sehun membuat mereka menghentikan perdebatan mereka, mereka lalu melihat Sehun mencium pipi adiknya dengan sayang sedangkan sang adik hanya menggeliat dipelukan Minseok kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang damai tidak peduli dengan perdebatan orangtuanya tentang namanya.

"Adik bayi Lu Kim Jongin" Sehun tersenyum lebar pada orang tuanya yang memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang putih dan kecil.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan bayi membangunkan Minseok dari tidurnya, dia membuka matanya dan melihat Sehun yang tertidur disampingnya sambil mengisap ibu jarinya. Cahaya remang-remang dari lampu tidur menerangi kamar itu, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melihat sosok Lu Han yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang di dalam kamar itu.

"Tidurlah anakku sayang...Appa ada disini..." gerakan kursi goyang itu seirama dengan senandung Lu Han.

Perasaan hangat menjalar di dada Minseok melihat pemandangan itu, tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya Lu Han akan selembut ini. Lu Han selalu memperlihatkan sosoknya yang dingin dan tegas jika berhadapan dengan karyawan atau rekan bisnisnya tetapi jika di sedang berada di rumah dan bersama dengan keluarganya dia berubah menjadi sosok yang hangat. Sejak Sehun lahir sampai Jongin lahir, Lu Han selalu menjadi suami yang siaga.

Sejak menikah dengan Lu Han, hidup Minseok menjadi sangat menakjubkan baginya. Minseok mengingat saat pernikahannya dengan Lu Han, semua keluarga Kim dan Lu berkumpul bahkan Tuan Ming (ayah angkat Lu Han ) dan saudara angkatnya dari Hongkong dan Taiwan juga datang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menjadi pendamping pengantinnya sedangkan Yifan, Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol menjadi pendamping pengantin Lu Han. Perasaan bahagia itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya saat dia berjalan menuju altar dan melihat Lu Han, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya telah menunggunya di depan altar.

Lu Han berdiri dari kursi goyangnya, Jongin pasti sudah tertidur. Sebelum Lu Han meletakkan Jongin dalam tempat tidur bayi yang diletakkan dalam kamar itu, Minseok melihatnya mencium kening Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, apakah Jongin membangunkanmu?" tanya Lu Han saat melihat Minseok.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidur sepanjang hari"

Lu Han kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Sehun. Lu Han mencium kepala Sehun, kemudian mencium kening Minseok.

"Terima kasih Lu Han karena telah menjadi suami dan ayah yang sangat luar biasa".

"Tidak Minseok, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih karena kamu mau menerimaku menjadi suamimu dan memberikanku jagoan-jagoan kecil ini" Lu Han tersenyum lembut dan membelai rambut Sehun.

Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya, dia menatap Lu Han dengan serius. Lu Han ikut bangkit dan duduk menatap Minseok "Minseok, ada apa?"

"Lu Han...aku-" Minseok memainkan ujung selimutnya, di kelihatan gugup "Aku ingin minta sesuatu darimu, aku tau kamu telah banyak memberikan apapun padaku...tapi..."

"Minseok...katakan apa yang kamu inginkan" Lu Han merasa khawatir, dia sampai menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Minseok 'jangan-jangan dia ingin minta cerai...oh Tuhan, aku bisa mati' pikir Lu Han was-was.

"Aku-aku ingin kita kembali ke Korea, aku ingin membesarkan anak kita disana. Aku juga sangat merindukan ayah dan ibuku, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yifan, Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, aku bahkan merindukan Lee Ahjumma" Minseok masih memainkan ujung selimutnya dan tidak berani menatap Lu Han.

"Ohhhh...yeobo, aku kira kamu ingin bercerai dariku" Lu Han menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa?!" Minseok mengangkat kepalanya menatap Lu Han bingung.

Semenjak mereka menikah Lu Han dan Minseok pindah ke Cina untuk memudahkan Lu Han mengurus bisnisnya (bisnisnya sendiri, bukan bisnis keluarganya) dan mereka selalu berpindah-pindah dari daerah satu ke daerah lainnya. Sebelum Sehun lahir, mereka bahkan pernah tinggal di pedalaman tanpa fasilitas yang memadai. Tidak pernah sekalipun Minseok mengeluh atau menunjukkannya pada Lu Han, tapi Lu Han tau kalau Minseok sangat merindukan keluarganya dan kehidupannya di Korea karena baik Lu Han dan Minseok adalah anak chaebol yang tidak pernah merasakan hidup menderita.

"Baiklah kita akan kembali ke Korea"

"Betulkah?" Minseok menatap Lu Han tak percaya, tampak jelas rona kebahagiaan di matanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu kalau bisnis disini sudah stabil dan sudah bisa di kendalikan, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Korea...tapi sepertinya kamu tidak sabar yah" ujar Lu Han dengan nada menggoda.

"Yeyyy...terima kasih sayang...terima kasih..." Minseok melompat kecil dan memeluk Lu Han.

"Eomma...Appa" Sehun merengek.

"Sshhhh...tidurlah sayang...eomma dan appa disini...mimpi indah, kita akan kembali ke Korea".

.

.

.

Ps: wkwkwkw...maaf yah kalau fic ini terlalu fluffy dan cheesy banget...wkwkw...i don't know what i was thinking #kaburrrrrrrrr...hahaha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yayyyyy...asyikkk...pantai!"

"Sehun...Jongin...jangan berlari!" teriakan Lu Han sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berlari kegirangan saat ombak menerpa kaki mereka.

Saat ini musim panas di Korea dan itu artinya musim berlibur bagi keluarga Lu. Tapi berbeda dengan musim panas biasanya, kali ini Lu Han harus berlibur bersama dengan anak-anaknya ditemani dengan Yifan dan Joonmyeon tanpa Minseok...tanpa Minseok, rasanya hampa. Tapi kehampaan itu akan segera berakhir karena Minseok berjanji akan menyusulnya bersama Baekhyun setelah urusannya selesai (arisan antar ibu-ibu konglomerat dan kali ini Minseok kena giliran untuk mengadakannya).

Jika musim panas tiba biasanya keluarga Lu akan berlibur di pulau pribadi mereka di Kepulauan Bora-Bora di Polinesia, tapi karena Minseok berhalangan ikut (dan akan menyusul nanti) jadi Lu Han membawa anak-anaknya ke pantai Gyeongpo di kota Gangneung. Keluarga Kim mempunyai villa dan pantai pribadi di daerah ini dan atas saran dari Minseok akhirnya Keluarga Lu berlibur di tempat itu, Pantai pribadi keluarga Kim juga tidak terlalu jauh dengan pantai utama dan kota jadi aksesnya muda dijangkau.

"Asyik yah punya anak" ujar Yifan sambil memandang lurus ke arah pantai dimana Lu Han sedang bersusah payah menjaga anak-anaknya "Dulu aku mengira kalau orang pertama yang akan menikah dan punya anak itu kamu Joonmyeon"

Joonmyeo yang berdiri disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi ternyata...orang yang sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk masuk dalam daftar 'Father of the Year' adalah orang pertama menikah dan punya anak" Yifan menghela nafas.

Mereka berdua duduk diatas pasir pantai Gyeongpo yang putih, bersih dan halus, dari kejauhan mereka dapat mendengar suara Lu Han berteriak pada anaknya dan suara tertawa bahagia anak-anak Lu Han.

"Sejak kembali dari Cina, Lu Han kelihatan lebih dewasa dan boleh aku bilang ehhh...kebapaan" Joonmyeon berkata ragu dan melihat Yifan skeptis.

'Kebapaan?' mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata itu, seorang Lu Han bersifat kebapaan...terlalu absurd buat mereka.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu" perkataan Yifan membuat mereka berhenti tertawa, sekali lagi mereka meratapi nasib mereka sebagai perjaka tua.

Yah, mereka berdua belum menikah sampai sekarang...bukan karena mereka tidak laku, tapi karena mereka belum menemukan pendamping yang tepat (alasan basi andalan mereka). Hubungan Joonmyeon dan bibi Lu Han (Yixing) tidak berjalan lancar, Yixing memutuskan hubungan mereka dan memilih menikah dengan seorang duda yang berprofesi sebagai Jaksa. Dan jangan tanyakan nasib percintaan Yifan karena sebagai model yang berwajah tampan dengan bentuk tubuh proporsional, dia selalu gagal dalam percintaan.

"Tunggu dulu" Joonmyeon menepuk pundak Yifan, menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya "Kita masih muda, man! Kita masih 31 tahun! Si Rusa itu saja yang terlalu cepat menikah, iya kan?"

"Kamu benar...kamu benar, orang bodoh mana yang menikah di usia 23 tahun. Seharusnya di usia itu kita bersenang-senang bukannya pulang dan disambut senyuman isteri, masakan isteri, pelukan dari isteri dan...huaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Mereka berdua berpelukan sambil meneteskan air mata Buaya meratapi nasib mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" mereka berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukan mereka saat mendengar suara Lu Han yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan mereka, Lu Han menggendong Jongin dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan Sehun.

"Oh, kami sedang kedinginan jadi kami berpelukan...dan oh, tadi pasir masuk ke mata kami".

Lu Han dan kedua anaknya hanya memandang mereka tanpa ekpresi yang berarti 'Dasar orang aneh! panas begini, mereka kedinginan'.

"Appa, Jongin lapar" bisik Jongin di telinga ayahnya.

"Apa kamu lapar Sehun?" tanya Lu Han.

Sehun mendongak menatap ayahnya dan mengangguk "Hm".

"Kalau begitu, kajja...ayo kita makan".

"Aku ingin ayam, Appa"

Mereka berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"Mereka tidak mengajak kita"

"Luhannnnnnnnnnnnnn...tungguuu kamiii" teriak mereka dan mengejar Lu Han.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng kepada temannya yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

"Iya, ini kan pantai pribadi. Sudah pasti ini tempatnya".

Mereka berdua mengamati sebuah villa yang berada di bagian pantai pribadi milik salah satu konglomerat yang mereka sendiri tidak tau siapa orang itu. Hari sudah sore dan cuaca tidak terlalu panas, matahari juga sudah menenggelamkan sebagian dirinya. Kedua orang tersebut masih mengamati villa itu saat dilihatnya dua orang anak keluar dari villa itu.

"Ini saatnya" perintah salah satu pria itu.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari mobil mereka dan mengikuti anak itu.

"Mau kemana sih mereka?" bisik pria itu kepada temannya, temannya hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Adik manis, mau kemana?" tegur pria itu kepada kedua anak kecil didepan mereka.

Kedua anak kecil itu berbalik dan melihat kedua pria di depan mereka yang berpakaian aneh. Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati mereka dan kedua anak itu berjalan mundur menjauhi mereka.

"Hyung, Jongin takut" bisik anak yang lebih kecil pada kakaknya, dia memeluk lengan kakaknya erat.

"Siapa kalian!?" tanya anak yang lebih besar, tatapannya tajam mengintimidasi.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau kami, anak manis" pria itu memberi kode pada temannya dan temannya menarik tangan anak yang lebih besar, tapi anak yang lebih besar itu menendang tulang kering pria itu dan pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

Tanpa anak itu sadari, pria yang satunya telah menggendong adiknya dan membawanya pergi diikuti dengan temannya yang masih kesakitan.

"Hyungggggg!" teriak anak itu memanggil kakaknya.

"Jonginnnnnnn!" anak itu mengejar kedua pria itu "Lepaskan adikku!"

Pria yang menggendong Jongin berbalik kepada temannya "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Tangkap anak itu juga!" temannya berbalik dan segera menangkap tangan anak itu yang terus memukul punggungnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan adikku!" anak itu terus merontah dan memukul lengan pria itu.

'Sial! untuk anak sekecil ini, pukulannya kuat juga' benak pria itu sambil menahan sakit "Diam!" bentak pria itu, dia menyeret anak itu dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil bersama adiknya. Kedua pria itu masuk dan segera menyalakan mobilnya.

Seorang pria hampir menahan mobil mereka tapi mereka berhasil kabur dan kedua anak itu berteriak kencang "APPA!".

.

Lu Han baru saja selesai menelpon Minseok dan mendapati anak-anaknya tidak ada di kamarnya, dia keluar ke ruang nonton dan melihat Yifan dan Joonmyeon sedang asyik menonton acara Running Man sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yifan! Joonmyeon!" panggil Lu Han, tapi kedua temannya tidak mendengarnya karena volume tv yang sangat besar. Lu Han yang kehilangan kesabarannya, mengambil remote tv dan mematikan tv itu.

"Hei, kami sedang menonton!" protes mereka.

"Dimana Sehun dan Jongin?" tanya Lu Han tidak sabar.

"Mereka keluar membeli Bubble tea" jawab Yifan santai.

"Berdua?"

"Iya, berdua"

"Berdua katamu! Kalian membiarkan mereka pergi berdua tanpa menemani mereka?!" suara Lu Han membesar.

"Oh, ayolah Lu Han. Mereka sudah cukup besar untuk bisa pergi sendiri" ujar Joonmyeon tenang.

"Ini sudah hampir malam Joonmyeon, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka" Lu Han semakin frustasi melihat sikap acuh kedua temannya.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan-"

"Jonginnnnnn" samar-samar mereka dapat mendengar suara Sehun yang berteriak memanggil Jongin.

Lu Han melihat Yifan dan Joonmyeon dengan pandangan 'Awas kalian, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anakku' dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

Saat Lu Han keluar rumah, dia melihat Sehun dan Jongin dalam sebuah mobil sedang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Appa!"

"Sehun! Jongin!" Lu Han berlari mengejar mobil itu, tapi mobil itu sudah jauh diujung jalan dan menghilang.

Lu Han kembali ke villa dengan wajah pucat, dia segera ke kamar mengambil jaket dan handphonenya.

"Lu Han ada apa?" Yifan dan Joonmyeon merasa tidak enak, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun dan Jongin.

Lu Han tidak menjawab mereka, dia memakai jaket dan menghubungi seseorang "Baba, aku butuh beberapa orang sekarang! Aku akan segera kesana" setelah selesai menghubungi ayahnya, Lu Han mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tunggu Lu Han!" panggil Yifan dan Joonmyeon bersamaan.

"Kalian tunggu disini sampai Minseok dan Baekhyun datang, jangan kemana-mana..." .

Lu Han yang akan membuka pintu berbalik pada mereka, wajah cantiknya sudah berubah menjadi wajah tenang yang mengerikan "...dan aku akan berurusan dengan kalian setelah aku pulang nanti".

Yifan dan Joonmyeon menelan ludah mereka 'Ini gawat, sangat gawat'.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan kami!" Sehun menendang perut pria itu dan pria itu terjungkal kebelakang. Penculik Sehun dan Jongin membawa mereka ke sebuah hutan (lebih tepatnya sebuah apartemen kumuh yang kotor dengan pakaian kotor dan beberapa bekas mangkuk ramen bertebaran di mana-mana).

"Aku sudah bilang, anak ini kuat".

"Diamlah, Hoya! Kenapa kamu tidak membantuku mengikat anak ini, dasar tidak berguna!"

Tapi Sehun yang menyadari kalau dia dan adiknya tidak terikat kembali menendang pria itu dan terus memukulnya "Hentikan! Anak nakal! Hoya bantu aku"

Pria yang bernama Hoya segera memegang kedua tangan Sehun "Diam, aku bilang hentikan!" bentaknya, tapi sebuah tangan kecil memukul kakinya "Ini apalagi sih".

"Lepaskan kakakku!".

"Dongwoo, bantu aku" pria yang bernama Dongwoo segera menarik Jongin dan memeganginya "Aigoo...aku bisa gila! Anak-anak ini sangat merepotkan". Setelah kedua anak itu tenang, mereka menyuruhnya duduk dan memberikan mereka minuman dingin dari kulkas yang kelihatannya sudah kadaluarsa.

"Lepaskan kami, sekarang juga!" Sehun berkata dengan tenang sambil merangkul adiknya yang duduk disampingnya.

"Berapakali kami bilang, kalau kami tidak bisa melepaskan kalian. Kami membutuhkan kalian".

"Kalau ayahku menemukan kami, kalian tidak akan selamat" ancam Sehun.

"Hehh, kami tau kalian anak chaebol...tapi memangnya siapa ayahmu?huh" ada nada mengejek di pertanyaan Dongwoo, tapi sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan orangtua kedua anak ini.

"Ayah kami bernama Lu Han".

"Lu Han?" Hoya dan Dongwoo berkata bersamaan "Siapa nama ibumu?".

"Kim Minseok".

"Kim Minseok putri Kim Junsu, pewaris Shinwa Group?"

Sehun mengangguk dan Jongin ikut mengangguk tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kamu bilang ayahmu bernama Lu Han, putra tunggal keluarga Lu dan anak dari Tuan Lu Fan?"

Sekali lagi Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Dongwoo dan Hoya saling melirik...

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Dongwoo dan Hoya saling berpelukan "Kita salah menculik anak! Habislah kita!"

Mereka mulai menangis dan Jongin yang melihat orang dewasa didepannya menangis ikut menangis bersama mereka tanpa tau apa yang mereka tangisi (sebenarnya dia menangis karena dia lapar).

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Dan terjadilah kompetisi tangisan terlama dan terkencang, Sehun hanya bisa menutup telinganya mendengar mereka bertiga menangis.

"Diam!" teriakan Sehun membuat mereka bertiga menghentikan perlombaan mereka "Jongin, kemari. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka" Sehun menarik adiknya kesampingnya "Kalian berdua hentikan tangisan kalian, muka kalian sangat jelek saat menangis".

Kedua orang itu berhenti menangis dan melap ingus mereka dengan salah satu baju kotor yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kalian tau siapa orangtua kami jadi lepaskan kami, ayahku pasti sudah mencariku sekarang".

"Tapi kami tidak bisa"

"Kenapa!" Sehun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi kedua orang dewasa bodoh ini.

"Kamu bilang ayahmu pasti sudah mencarimu sekarang kan?"

"..."

"Kalau dia menemukan kami, dia akan membunuh kami!"

"Tenang saja, kalau soal itu serahkan padaku. Sekarang pulangkan kami" Sehun yang melihat Jongin sudah lelah, menyuruhnya naik ke punggungnya dan menggendongnya "Ayo, kita jalan...tapi sebelum kita pulang, kalian harus membawa kami makan. Adikku belum makan, dia lapar".

"Yeyyy...kita makan!" seru Jongin senang.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih orang dewasa disini?" bisik Hoya pada Dongwoon.

.

.

.

"Jadi alasan kalian menculik anak-anakku karena tekanan ekonomi?"

"Iya Nyonya" jawab Dongwoo gugup.

Minseok duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Hoya dan Dongwoo, dia sangat panik dan hampir saja pingsan saat tau anaknya telah diculik. Minseok baru saja akan menyusul Lu Han saat dia mendengar suara mobil di depan villanya. Dia mengira itu adalah Lu Han tapi saat dia keluar, dia melihat anaknya Jongin dan Sehun berlari kearahnya dikuti dengan dua orang pria dibelakang mereka.

"Ehh sebenarnya kami salah menculik anak, Nyonya".

"Salah menculik anak? Maksudmu?"

"Kami kira mereka bukan anak Tuan dan Nyonya Lu...hahaha" mereka berdua tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala mereka.

Sedangkan Minseok, Baekhyun, Yifan dan Joonmyeon hanya terdiam 'Sempat-sempatnya mereka tertawa, sedangkan sebentar lagi si Rusa gila akan datang' pikir mereka.

"MANA ORANG-ORANG BRENGSEK ITU!" suara Lu Han menggelegar mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah tertidur di pangkuan ibunya.

Dibelakang Lu Han berdiri beberapa pria berpakaian rapi (setelan jas lengkap), mereka adalah orang-orang keluarga Lu dan mereka profesional dibidangnya. Pandangan Lu Han tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang duduk sambil berpelukan, wajah mereka pucat dan mereka bergetar ketakutan.

"Ohhh...jadi kalian yang berani menculik anakku. Huh!" Lu Han berjalan mendekati mereka "Kalian ingin mati!"

"Lu Han! Tenanglah"

"Tapi...Minseok"

"Tenanglah yeobo" ucap Minseok lembut berusaha menenangkan suaminya "Biar aku yang urus" Minseok tersenyum lembut pada Lu Han dan sukses membuat emosi Lu Han turun beberapa derajat.

"Jadi, kalian bilang kalau kalian terpaksa menculik anakku karena kalian butuh uang?" Minseok kemabali fokus pada dua penculik itu.

"Iya, Nyonya. Kami butuh uang, isteriku menderita penyakit Jantung dan harus segera di operasi sedangkan adik Hoya ingin melanjutkan kuliah" Dongwoo menjelaskan.

"Kami bersumpah Nyonya, Tuan. Kami tidak menyakiti anak-anak kalian, kami juga tidak memintah uang tebusan yang banyak...hehehe" sambung Hoya.

"Kalian masih berani tertawa!" bentak Lu Han.

"Sayang...tenanglah" ucap Minseok.

"Appa...Eomma, apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Mereka tidak menyakiti kami, mereka bahkan mengajak kami makan. Iya kan, Jongin?" Sehun melihat adiknya memberi tanda.

"Mereka membawa kami makan ayam, minum bubble tea, makan es patbingsu dan membeli balon" Jongin menghitung traktiran kedua orang itu dengan jari-jari mungilnya "tapi balonnya meletus dijalan, Eomma".

"Dan uang kami habis semua" ucap Hoya dengan suara kecil tetapi dapat didengar seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Hahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedari tadi dia mengamati keadaan ini tapi dia sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya "Maaf teman-teman, tapi kejadian ini sangat lucu...hahaha...lihat muka mereka" tunjuk Baekhyun pada dua penculik itu.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan. Aku tidak akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi"

"Benarkah, Nyonya?"

"Minseok-" protes Lu Han tapi Minseok memberinya tatapan mematikan ala Queen Minseok.

"Sebagai gantinya, kalian akan bekerja pada Sehun dan Jongin".

"Maksudnya?" semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap Minseok penuh tanya.

"Dongwoo-sshi, Hoya-sshi anda berdua akan bekerja sebagai orang kepercayaan anakku. Dongwoo-sshi, anda akan bekerja pada Sehun sedangkan Hoya-sshi anda akan bekerja pada Jongin".

Dongwoo dan Hoya saling memandang dan terdiam, sepertinya mereka ragu tapi beberapa saat kemudian mereka menggangguk "Baiklah"

"Kami akan memberi kalian gaji 5 juta Won/bulan, fasilitas berupa rumah, kendaraan dan biaya operasi isteri Dongwoo-sshi dan biaya kuliah adik Hoya-sshi akan kami tanggung...bagaiman, kalian mau?"

"Tentu saja kami mau, Nyonya...terima kasih...terima kasih Nyonya" mereka berdua berpelukan senang.

"Nyonya anda sangat baik, anda sangat daebak...anda seperti malaikat, cantik dan baik hati...sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada anda".

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Hoya...

"Joonmyeon, Baekhyun ayo kita pergi...palli" Yifan menarik kedua temannya menuju ke lantai dua.

Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dia lalu menggendong Jongin dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka juga menuju ke lantai dua.

Dongwoo dan Hoya bingung dengan orang-orang yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dongwoo, apa aku salah ngomong yah?"

"Sepertinya begitu, perasaanku tidak enak...rasanya ada hawa dingin di ruangan ini" mereka berbalik dan mendapati Dewa Rusa telah berubah wujud menjadi Genderuwo (?).

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Ps :wkwkwk...absurd banget...#tepoknyamuk. Oh, ya kalau masalah kenapa anak yang satu albino, yang satunya item...well, Minseok cukup albino buat jadi emaknya Sehun sedangkan Jongin itemnya turunan dari kakeknya (ini logika penulis jangan dibantah...wkwkwkw...becanda) tapi kalian harus akui kalo mereka satu keluarga good looking semua kan...hahaha...si Tao bakalan muncul lagi pas mereka dewasa, jd sabar yah...step by step...kekeke...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Paman Yeol...bibi Soo!"

Jongin berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggunya didepan gerbang kompleks yayasan sekolahnya, Hanyeol School (yayasan yang terdiri dari Playgroup sampai Universitas).

"Ahh...bagaimana kabar jagoan kecilku hari ini?"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memberi ciuman masing-masing di kedua pipi Jongin.

"Paman...bibi...aku tadi di sekolah belajar melukis, lihat!" Jongin memperlihatkan hasil karyanya yang abstrak.

"Wahhh...untuk anak kelas 2 SD, lukisanmu sangat bagus, sayang" puji Kyungsoo

"Joengmalyo?".

"Iya sayang, gambarmu bagus sekali. Lebih bagus daripada gambar yang dibuat paman Yifan...hahaha" Chanyeol tertawa mengingat gambar abstrak yang diakui Yifan sebagai karya terbaiknya (gambar absurd sebuah lingkaran yang diberi titik sebagai mata dan garis sebagai kaki dan tangannya).

"Yeyyyy...terima kasih" Jongin kegirangan mendengar pujian dari paman dan bibinya.

"Paman, bibi?" Sehun muncul dari belakang mengagetkan mereka bertiga "Mana paman Dongwoo dan paman Hoya?" Sehun melihat ke arah tempat parkir tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dua orang itu.

"Oh, kali ini kami yang menjemput kalian. Orang tua kalian meliburkan mereka karena untuk hari ini kalian tinggal bersama kami" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ayah dan ibuku belum bisa pulang yah?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, sayang. Mereka belum bisa pulang karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai" Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan menyesal.

Ringggg...

Ringgggg...

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan bibirnya tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama Minseok di layar ponselnya.

"Oh Eonni...Iya, mereka sekarang bersama kami...apa?...kamu ingin bicara dengan mereka?...oh, baiklah" Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun segera mengambil ponsel dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan di telinganya.

"Eomma?"

"Sehun... maaf sayang, Eomma dan Appa belum bisa pulang besok mungkin lusa"

"Tapi kalian akan datang saat pertandinganku?"

"...maaf sayang, kami tidak bisa berjanji untuk itu..." Sehun yang mendengar penjelasan ibunya tampak kecewa, tapi dengan cepat dia merubah ekpresinya. Dia tau orangtuanya sangat sibuk dan dia sebagai anak harus mengerti dengan pekerjaan orangtuanya karena sesibuk apapun orangtuanya, Sehun dan Jongin tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari orangtua.

"Hyung, Jongin juga mau bicara dengan Eomma" Jongin berusaha mengambil ponsel dari tangan Sehun "Eomma...eomma..."

"Jongin sayang, kamu jangan nakal yah...dan jangan lupa sikat gigi kalau mau tidur, jangan suka makan permen"

"Ne eomma...".

"Jongin-ah, kalau kamu menginginkan sesuatu...mintalah pada paman Chanyeol dan kalau kamu lapar tengah malam, bangunkan saja bibi Kyungsoo dan suruh dia memasakkanmu makanan kesukaanmu-" suara ayahnya terpotong dan berganti dengan suara ibunya.

"Eomma dan appa akan segera pulang dan membawakan Jongin dan Sehun ole-ole yang banyak... Berikan teleponnya pada kakakmu sayang" Jongin memberikan teleponnya pada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah...jaga baik-baik adikmu...jangan merepotkan paman Chanyeol dan bibi Kyungsoo-"

"Repotkan saja mereka, Sehun-ah...mereka senang direpotkan" Sehun cekikikan mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Aww...Minseok, sakittttt"

"Jangan sembarangan mengajarkan anak yang tidak-tidak...Sehun, sudah dulu sayang kami akan menghubungimu lagi...kami menyayangi kalian..." sambungan teleponnya tiba-tiba terputus.

"Eomma...appa?" tidak ada jawaban, Sehun akhirnya mengembalikan handphone itu pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya saat mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam mobil "Kalian sudah siap?" tanyanya.

Kedua orang bersaudara itu tidak menjawab, mereka hanya terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Hari ini kita akan bermain sepuasnya di Lotte World...bagaimana, kalian senang?"

"Ya, kami senang" jawab mereka datar, tidak ada ekspresi terkesan di wajah mereka.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat reaksi anak-anak Minseok dan Lu Han 'Dasar...mereka seperti orangtua mereka...sulit dibuat terkesan'.

Sesampainya di Lotte World, Sehun dan Jongin merasa heran. Mereka tidak melihat satupun pengunjung yang datang, yang ada hanya staf dan pegawai tempat itu.

"Hari ini...Lotte World dibuka khusus hanya untuk kalian"

"Benarkah?" Sehun dan Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan tak percaya.

"Kalian senang?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk antusias "iya, boleh kami bermain sekarang?" tampak Jongin sudah tak sabar ingin bermain.

"Sekarang tempat ini milik kalian, sekarang kalian boleh bermain sepuasnya".

"Yeyyyy...terima kasih paman, bibi" mereka berlari ke arah wahana yang mereka inginkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Aigoo, anak-anak Lu Han hyung sangat sulit dibuat terkesan...betul-betul mirip dengan orang tua mereka".

"Tentu saja, orangtua mereka dapat membeli tempat ini untuk anak mereka jika mereka mau...Tapi mereka anak yang baik dan manis, iya kan?" tersenyum melihat ke arah Jongin dan Sehun "Aku ingin punya anak seperti mereka".

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah selama 5 tahun, tapi sampai saat ini mereka belum memiliki anak. Mereka bahkan mengangkat Jongin sebagai anak angkat sebagai pemancing tapi tampaknya belum berhasil, mungkin karena Jongin yang menolak untuk tinggal bersama mereka dan selalu minta pulang jika menginap di tempat mereka atau memang belum saatnya Tuhan memberi mereka tanggung jawab itu.

"Suatu saat Kyungsoo...suatu saat kita akan punya anak yang lucu dan manis seperti mereka" Chanyeol meremas lembut tangan isterinya dan tersenyum padanya.

Setelah puas bermain, Chanyeol membawa mereka makan di restoran bintang 5 langganan keluarga Lu. Tetapi di tengah jalan, Jongin yang melihat penjual ikan emas merengek untuk di belikan ikan itu.

"Tidak boleh, Jongin-ah"

"Tapi aku mau ikan itu!" rengek Jongin

"Kamu sudah punya anak anjing dirumah"

"Pokoknya aku mau ikan itu!" Jongin semakin merengek, sebentar lagi air matanya akan tumpah.

"Sudah...sudah...kalian jangan bertengkar, paman akan membelikanmu ikan ok!"

"Tapi paman..."

"Tidak apa-apa". Akhirnya Chanyeol membelikan Jongin seekor ikan emas kecil dan mata Jongin yang tadinya berkaca-kaca menjadi berbinar-binar.

'Cih, dasar manja!' pikir Sehun, dia hanya bisa manyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung..hyung"

Suara kecil Jongin membangunkan Sehun dari mimpi indahnya "Ada apa Jongin, ini masih malam...tidurlah" igaunya.

Suara guntur bergemuruh memecah langit terdengar dari luar "Hyung...hyung...kamu dengar itu?"

Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin berdiri didepan jendela "Jongin-ah" panggilnya, Jongin berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Sehun mengusap matanya dan menggeser posisinya "naiklah" ucapnya sambil menepuk kasurnya.

Jongin naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut saat dia mendengar suara petir yang menghantam pepohonan diluar sana.

"Kamu takut?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menurunkan selimutnya hingga dagunya "Sedikit". Mereka berdua terdiam mendengarkan suara hujan yang deras dan angin yang semakin kencang.

"Hyung"

"Hm?"

"Aku tadi mimpi buruk"

"Mimpi apa?" Sehun kembali menutup matanya yang masih berat.

"Seekor ayam raksasa menghancurkan kota dan mengejarku, dia ingin memakanku hyung" Jongin bercerita dengan horornya, Sehun yang sudah berada di depan gerbang mimpi kembali ke alam nyata saat mendengar cerita adiknya.

"Pfftt...itu karena kamu terlalu banyak makan ayam jongin-ah" Sehun berbalik membelakangi Jongin "Tidurlah...hyung sudah ngantuk".

"Hyung...aku rindu appa dan eomma...kapan mereka pulang?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap adiknya "Jongin-ah, kamu masih ingat kata-kata eomma?"

"Yang mana?" Jongin mengedipkan matanya yang besar dalam kegelapan menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

"Saat kita merasa takut atau sedih, tutup matamu dan berdoa...lalu sebut nama appa...sebut nama eomma dalam hati...dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin "Ayo kita lakukan". Mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan berdoa, setelah menyebut nama ayah dan ibu mereka akhirnya peri mimpi membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Apa kau gugup Sehun?"

"Tidak"

Hari ini Sehun mengikuti pertandingan Taekwondo yang diikuti oleh seluruh sekolah di Korea Selatan, dari tingkat SD sampai SMA. Sehun terus menghentakkan kakinya dan meremas jari-jarinya, dia sangat gugup tapi dia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat Jongin, Paman Chanyeol dan bibi Kyungsoo di kursi penonton melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Fighting Sehun!" teriak mereka bertiga, beberapa penonton berbalik ke arah mereka 'Heboh banget sih'.

"Mereka orangtuamu yah?"

"Bukan"

"Orangtuamu tidak datang?"

"Diamlah Jinyoung, kau membuatku ingin buang air" jawab Sehun kesal pada salah satu temannya yang selalu bertanya "Lagipula..." Sehun berbalik ke arah Jinyoung dan memukul kepalanya "Kita ini lawan...dasar bodoh!"

"Aww...apa salahnya mengorek informasi dari lawan" ujar Jinyoung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit "Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu Sehun" Jinyoung menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Terserah" Sehun tidak mempedulikannya, pandangannya tetap ke arah pintu masuk stadion atau ke arah penonton. Dia sangat berharap kalau orangtuanya bisa datang dan melihatnya bertanding walaupun itu kelihatannya tidak mungkin.

"Bersiap-siap Lu Sehun dari Hanyeol Elementary School melawan Park Jinyoung dari Myungdong Elementary School".

Sehun masuk ke dalam arena dan berdiri di sisi kanan wasit , Jinyoung di sisi kiri.

"Charyeot (perhatian)" wasit memberi aba-aba.

Sehun dan Jinyoung berjalan ke posisi masing-masing "Kyeong rye!" mereka berdua membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

"Junbi (siap)!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati 'Appa...Eomma'...saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat dari kejauhan sosok ayah dan ibunya bersama adiknya, paman Chanyeol dan bibi Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan padanya, ternyata mereka datang.

"Sehun...Fighting!" teriak Lu Han dan Minseok, suara mereka membahana memenuhi stadion.

"Appa...eomma" rasa gugup yang tadi dirasakan Sehun seketika hilang berganti dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Aku harus menang!" gumamnya.

"Shijak (mulai)!"

.

.

.

"Eomma...Appa...cepat..." Jongin menarik tangan ayah dan ibunya.

"Ada apa sayang" tanya Minseok yang merasa khawatir dengan anaknya, Jongin masuk ke kamarnya sambil menangis terseduh-seduh dan menarik Lu Han dan Minseok ke ruang tengah.

"Saat aku bangun, aku pergi ke aquariumnya Bobo (nama ikan emasnya) untuk memberinya makan. Tapi dia tertidur di bawah sana" Jongin menunjuk dasar aquariumnya "aku tidak mau membangunkannya, jadi aku membiarkannya tidur. Saat aku kembali lagi, Bobo sudah berubah bentuk menjadi aneh".

Dari cerita Jongin, Lu Han dan Minseok menyimpulkan kalau ikan emas Jongin sudah mati tapi mereka tidak tau siapa yang menggantinya menjadi ikan lele?.

"Bi Dam, panggilkan Dongwoo dan Hoya" perintah Lu Han.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hoya dan Dongwoo datang, Lu Han mengintrogasi mereka tentang kasus kematian ikan emas Jongin dan kenapa ikannya berubah bentuk jadi ikan lele. Dari pengakuan mereka Lu Han dan Minseok sekarang tau siapa dalangnya.

"Sehun" Sehun yang baru saja turun dari tangga, terkejut saat namanya di panggil.

"Iya Appa"

"Kemarilah, nak" Lu Han menyuruhnya mendekat "Lihat ini" Lu Han menunjuk isi aquarium.

Saat Sehun mendekat dan melihat ikan dalam aquarium itu, dia menepuk jidatnya dan berbalik ke arah Dongwoo dan Hoya "Dasar bodoh! Kenapa ikan lele" desisnya dengan suara berbisik pada mereka berdua.

Sehun yang baru saja turun hendak sarapan, mendapati ikan emas Jongin sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam aquariumnya. Karena tidak mau Jongin bersedih, Sehun lalu menyuruh Dongwoo dan Hoya untuk menggantinya dengan ikan serupa agar Jongin tidak curiga.

Dongwoo dan Hoya hanya bisa tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepala mereka saat Sehun memberi mereka sebuah deathglare 'Maafkan kami, Tuan Muda' ucap mereka dalam hati sambil menangis juga dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ps : maaf...chapter ini pendek...wkwkwk...Oh, iya setiap chapter umur mereka bertambah...wkwkwk...enjoy the mayo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kehidupan kalangan jetset di Korea memang sangat aktif, berdeda dengan kehidupan kalangan jetset di Cina. Begitulah yang dirasakan Zitao saat dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Korea. Belum genap sebulan di Korea, orangtuanya sudah banyak mendapat undangan pesta untuk bersosialisasi dan memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada orang-orang golongan atas. Dari pesta-pesta itu keluarga Huang mulai bisa berbaur dengan kalangan elit yang ada Korea.

Seperti malam ini, Zitao harus ikut bersama dengan orangtuanya kesebuah pesta ballroom yang diadakan salah satu keluarga berpengaruh di Korea dan juga Cina...keluarga Lu. Tuan Lu adalah rekan bisnis ayahnya dan kebetulan Tuan Lu juga orang Cina yang sudah lama menetap di Korea dan menikah dengan orang Korea.

Setiap tahun keluarga Lu selalu mengadakan pesta ballroom di Mansion keluarga mereka dan pesta ballroom keluarga Lu terkenal sebagai ajang berkumpulnya kalangan elit Korea dan juga untuk saling bersosialisasi, berbisnis, menukar informasi atau menaikkan status sosial. Tetapi apapun alasannya, pesta ballroom keluarga Lu sayang untuk di lewatkan.

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Huang...dan juga Nona Huang" sapa Tuan dan Nyonya Lu.

Zitao sangat terkejut saat pertama kali melihat tuan rumah acara pesta ini. Dia pikir Tuan dan Nyonya Lu adalah sepasang suami isteri yang berusia lanjut yang berwajah kaku karena suntik botox diseluruh wajah mereka dengan segala kemewahan yang ada pada mereka. Tapi ternyata mereka jauh lebih muda dari yang Zitao bayangkan.

Tuan Lu memiliki paras yang tampan dengan sentuhan feminitas di wajahnya dan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti mata Rusa membuatnya benar-benar sangat menarik, sedangkan Nyonya Lu mempunyai kecantikan yang sangat unik, pipi putih yang bulat, matanya besar dan tidak memiliki lipatan mata, bibirnya merah merekah seperti buah Cherry dan secara keseluruhan dia seperti boneka porselein hidup atau Zitao lebih suka menyebutnya Putri Salju. Tuan dan Nyonya Lu memiliki kesamaan, mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah yang babyface.

Seorang anak lelaki yang berusia kira-kira 11-12 tahun berdiri disamping Tuan dan Nyonya Lu, sesekali anak itu bersembunyi malu-malu dibalik tubuh orangtuanya saat mereka memperkenalkannya pada tamu yang datang. Anak lelaki itu sama menariknya dengan orangtuanya dengan wajah tampan dan sangat manis, kulitnya yang agak gelap menambah daya tariknya. Untuk anak seusia itu, dia sangat mempesona.

Suasana pesta itu begitu meriah dengan alunan musik klasik yang mengiringi orang-orang yang berdansa. Zitao merasa seperti di negeri dongeng, walaupun dia berasal dari kalangan atas tapi baru kali ini dia merasa seperti Cinderella. Dan perasaan itu kembali muncul saat dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya seumur dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu sedang bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya, sekumpulan anak-anak chaebol yang berpenampilan dewasa.

Wajah anak lelaki itu sangat tampan yang dengan anehnya mirip dengan wajah Tuan Lu tetapi dengan sentuhan es batu (Zitao tertawa sendiri dengan perumpamaannya) dan berkulit pucat yang membuatnya terlihat dingin seperti Elsa dari Frozen (tapi versi laki-laki) dan lagi-lagi mengingatkan Zitao dengan Nyonya Lu yang seperti Putri Salju.

Anak laki-laki itu melihatnya dan pandangan mereka bertemu dan saat itu juga Zitao merasa kehabisan nafas, jantungnya berdegub kencang, mata anak lelaki itu seperti menghipnotisnya.

Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran...

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kang Jiyoung.

"Yang mana sih?" Key penasaran dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jiyoung "Oh, gadis itu...dia anak Tuan Huang, dia baru datang dari Cina".

"Dia lumayan juga" celutuk Minho.

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengarkan komentar teman-temannya dan tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan mereka.

"Aku dengar dia bakal bersekolah di Hanyeol".

"Wow, ada mainan baru nih!" seru Myungsoo.

"Jangan berlebihan, dia tidak seistimewa itu" suara dingin Baek Suzy membuat mereka terdiam "Lihat saja penampilannya, cih..kampungan!".

"Apanya yang kampungan, penampilannya modis kok" Key menilai gadis itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

"Ahhh...bilang saja kamu takut tersaingi" ujar Minzy dan sukses membuat anak-anak chaebol itu tertawa.

"Aku tidak takut tersaingi dan dia memang kampungan, iya kan Sehunie" Suzy memeluk lengan Sehun manja, tapi Sehun tidak menjawabnya. Dia malah melepaskan tangan Suzy dari lengannya dan memberinya tatapan sinis, Suzy pun cemberut.

Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, akhirnya penasaran dengan objek pembicaraan mereka. Dia melihat gadis itu dan menatap matanya. Mereka saling menatap sampai akhirnya gadis itu tertunduk malu-malu dan berbalik menuju ke orangtuanya.

Sehun mendengus 'Aneh!' pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Lu Han matikan lampunya dong!"pinta Minseok, sambil terkikik-kikik melihat suaminya membuka bajunya dihadapannya.

Setelah pesta yang sangat melelahkan dan setelah semua tamu pulang, Lu Han dan Minseok memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Lu Han menari-nari disekeliling ruangan seperti penari telanjang. Perlahan-lahan membuka kancing kemeja putihnya dengan jarinya yang panjang dan ramping. Lu Han mengangkat alis kirinya pada Minseok dan membiarkan kemeja itu meluncur menuruni bahu, menangkapnya dengan ujung kaki kanan dan memutar-mutarnya.

Minseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Apa, mematikan lampu? Rugi dong...kau tidak bisa menontonku" Lu Han menyeringai genit sambil memamerkan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berotot.

Jantung Minseok melonjak ketika Lu Han melorotkan celananya, menyangkutkannya di ujung jari kaki, lalu melemparkannya ke arah Minseok dan mendarat di kepalannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Hah, paling tidak dibawah sini lebih gelap" kata Minseok tertawa. Lu Han selalu bisa membuat Minseok tertawa. Selama mereka menikah Lu Han dan Minseok tidak pernah terpisah, Lu Han selalu membawa Minseok kemanapun dia pergi (dan jika memungkinkan anak-anak mereka juga ikut bersama mereka). Seumur hidup Lu Han, dia hanya menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang utuh (hal yang tidak pernah ia miliki) dan Minseok mewujudkan keinginannya saat Minseok memberinya dua orang anak yang menjadi hartanya selain Minseok.

Kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Minseok tidak bisa dibilang mulus, karena mereka selalu bertengkar. Tapi mereka hanya meributkan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan akan membuat mereka tertawa sesudahnya. Seperti warna cat kamar Jongin atau siapa yang mematikan lampu.

Lu Han selesai menari telanjang dan terjun ke tempat tidur. Dia meringkuk disebelah Minseok dan menyusupkan jari kakinya yang dingin ke bawah kaki Minseok untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Aaaaghh! Lu Han, kakimu sedingin es batu!" Minseok tahu kalau Lu Han sudah meringkuk dalam posisi seperti itu, dia tidak bakal bergerak lagi "Lu Han!" ujar Minseok dengan nada menegur.

"Minseok" Lu Han menirukan dengan nada yang sama.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tidak tuh, kayaknya tidak" jawab Lu Han jahil.

"Lampu?"

"Ah, ya lampu" jawab Lu han dengan suara mengantuk dan berpura-pura mendengkur keras-keras.

"Lu Han!"

"Seingatku kemarin malam aku yang harus turun dari tempat tidur dan mematikannya"

"Memang tapi sedetik yang lalu kamu berdiri persis di sebelah tombol lampu".

"Ya...itu sedetik yang lalu" ulang Lu Han dengan nada mengantuk.

Minseok mendesah kesal, dia paling tidak suka turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari selimut hanya untuk mematikan lampu.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mematikannya" dengan enggan Minseok turun dari tempat tidur, meringis saat kakinya menyentuh lantai yang sedingin es (dan segera memakai sendalnya), lalu mematikan lampu.

Dia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dalam gelap dan pelan-pelan mencoba kemabli ke tempat tidur.

"Halo?! Minseokiee, kau tersesat? Ada orang disana-sana-sana-sana?" teriak Lu Han ke arah kamar yang gelap.

"Lu Han, jangan main-main! Nyalakan lampu tidurnya".

Lu Han mendengus dan tertawa dibalik selimutnya.

"Lu Han?...awww" teriak Minseok ketika jari kakinya terantuk di tiang tempat tidur. Lu Han yang mendengar jerit kesakitan Minseok langsung menyalakan lampu tidur diatas meja nakas.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa sayang?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, jangan buat aku marah" bentak Minseok sambil mengangkat kakinya yang sakit.

"Mau kucium kakimu supaya sembuh?" Lu Han menawarkan diri, sebuah seriangai menggoda terlukis di bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu!" Minseok berdecak kesal dan naik ke tempat tidur. Lu Han lalu menarik tubuh Minseok dan meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku akan mengganti lampu kamar ini dengan yang otomatis. Dengan sekali jentikan-" Lu Han menjentikkan jarinya "-lampunya langsung mati".

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kamu memang yang terbaik" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya didada Lu Han dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Lu Han.

"Lu Han, bagaiman kalau Sehun kita jodohkan dengan Suzy putri Tuan Baek".

"Jangan!".

"Tapi, aku lihat puri Tuan Baek anak yang baik. Dia juga cantik dan pintar".

Lu Han menghela nafas "Minseok, kita tidak usah menentukan siapa jodoh anak kita, biarkan Sehun sendiri yang mencari dan menemukan jodohnya sendiri. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur".

"Apa salahnya, hal seperti itu sudah biasa dikalangan kita kan. Aku juga dulu dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku".

"Dan kamu tidak berakhir dengannya tapi berakhir denganku" nada bicara Lu Han sudah berubah menjadi dingin menandakan kalau dia mulai kesal.

Minseok yang sudah membaca perubahan itu sepertinya ingin bermain api.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berakhir dengan Haekyeon bukan denganmu".

Minseok terpekik kaget saat dengan cepat Lu Han membalikkan posisi mereka dan Lu han sekarang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya.

Eksperesi Lu Han begitu keras dan ada kilatan marah di matanya "Minseok, sejak awal kau adalah milikku dan selamanya kau milikku. Kau tidak akan berakhir dengan siapapun kecuali denganku".

Minseok hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata possesive yang keluar dari mulut Lu Han, dia menarik wajah Lu Han dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkankan bibir Lu Han dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman penuh perasaan dan gairah, tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

.

"Dongwoo, kamu dengar itu?" tanya Hoya.

"Dengar apa?" Dongwoo bertanya balik.

Dongwoo dan Hoya sedang berkeliling Mansion keluarga Lu untuk memastikan semua sudah aman, setelah pesta tadi banyak yang harus dibereskan sebelum mereka pulang.

"Seperti suara seorang wanita" jawab Hoya, Dongwoo menajamkan pendengarannya dan benar seperti apa yang Hoya katakan, dia mendengar suara seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya suara mendesah dan lenguhan yang tertahan. Suara itu semakin membesar dan sekarang bertambah dengan suara erangan. Suara itu berasal dari ujung lorong yang mengarah ke kamar Tuan dan Nyonya Lu.

"Jangan katakan seperti apa yang ku pikirkan".

Dongwoo dan Hoya saling melirik.

"Hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" mereka lari terbirit-birit.

.

.

.

Ps: Selisih umur Sehun dan Jongin adalah 4 tahun, pertanyaannya berapakah umur mereka ditiap chapter, silahkan dijawab sendiri...wkwkwkwkw...gampang kok...sampai chapter ini umur mereka tidak bertambah lagi (umur mereka bertambah klo saya bilang bertambah!...wkwkwkwk...) ok sip!.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bukan pemandangan aneh jika sebuah mobil mewah memasuki gerbang Hanyeol School karena Hanyeol School sendiri adalah sekolah untuk kalangan elit, dimana kalian tidak akan mendapatkan pemandangan murid yang datang dari arah halte bis yang terletak di depan sekolah atau seorang murid yang datang dengan bersepeda...tidak, kalian tidak akan pernah melihat pemandangan itu disini. Jadi saat sebuah mobil Ferrari merah masuk ke pelataran parkir sekolah itu, murid-murid Hanyeol School tidak merasa heran malah terkesan sangat membosankan. Tapi yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka adalah saat orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu keluar, seorang wanita yang memakai sepatu boot tinggi, mantel bulu berwarna putih, kacamata hitam yang besar hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan sebuah scraf yang menutupi rambutnya.

Wanita itu tampak gugup karena tatapan dari beberapa murid-murid sekolah yang melihatnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tampaknya murid-murid itu sudah tidak tertarik dan memilih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

"Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang, mereka tidak tau kalau yang mereka lihat ini adalah bintang hallyu Korea " gerutu wanita itu, dia lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca mobilnya "Hahaha...berarti penyamaranku berhasil, sempurna" wanita itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan tas tangannya, kemudian berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah dengan percaya diri.

"Bibi Baek" langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongin...apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" desisnya sambil berjalan ke arah anak itu.

"Aku bersekolah disini, apa bibi lupa?...bibi sendiri apa yang bibi lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin penuh selidik.

Baekhyun yang kelihatan panik menarik Jongin ke pojok gedung sekolah, kepalanya berputar kiri-kanan memastikan tidak ada orang.

"Bagaimana kamu tau kalau ini bibi?".

"Tentu saja aku tau, bibi kan selalu memakai mantel itu" Jongin menunjuk mantel bulu yang dikenakan Baekhyun "Itu kan mantel ibuku yang bibi ambil diam-diam dari lemarinya waktu bibi berkunjung ke rumahku".

"Sssshhhhh...jangan ribut...mantel ini sangat hangat dan bahannya bagus, yah walaupun pihak PETA mengecamku karena memakai mantel bulu binatang" Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya saat angin musim gugur berhembus.

"Mantel itu imitasi kok".

"Benarkah, tapi bahannya sangat lembut" Baekhyun mengusap bulu-bulu mantelnya yang lembut "Aku kira ini asli".

"Mana mungkin, ibuku kan pencinta binatang dan wakil dari PETA Asia" ujar Jongin sambil memutar bola matanya "Pertanyaan yang penting sekarang adalah apa yang bibi lakukan disini?".

"Yah, Lu Kim Jongin! Apa umurmu 12 tahun? Kenapa kamu semakin lama semakin mirip dengan ibumu, huh" Baekhyun membuka kacamatanya dan melototi Jongin.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya "Aku tidak tau, tapi kelakuan bibi sangat mencurigakan".

Beberapa murid yang lewat menunjuk ke arah mereka dan berbisik "Bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun?", "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?", "Aku mau minta tanda tangan ah".

Baekhyun yang merasa tertangkap basah segera memakai kacamatanya, menarik tangan Jongin dan merangkulnya.

"Sekarang tunjukkan arah ruangan Kepala Sekolah" bisiknya di telinga Jongin, mereka berjalan terburu-buru menghindari kerumunan murid-murid yang mulai berkumpul karena sudah mengenali seorang Queen Kpop.

.

.

.

"Jadi Nona Amber, aku ingin kamu menjadi pemandu untuk Nona Zitao selama beberapa hari ini".

"Iya pak" jawab Amber sambil tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Kepala Sekolahnya.

Kepala Sekolah dari SD, SMP dan SMA Hanyeol School (dia tidak mengepalai Playgroup, TK dan Universitas) masih sangat muda, dia baru 2 bulan terangkat menjadi Kepala Sekolah tetapi sudah menjadi pusat perhatian karena koneksinya dengan pemilik yayasan. Beberapa guru dan para staf tidak setuju dengan pengangkatannya menjadi Kepala Sekolah karena sangat terlihat unsur nepotisme dibalik pengangkatannya (dia adalah cucu dari pemilik yayasan) tetapi beberapa orang juga menganggap kalau dia pantas mendapatkannya dilihat dari kemampuan dan latar pendidikannya dan bagi murid-murid sekolah itu (terutama perempuan) memiliki Kepala Sekolah yang muda dan tampan adalah sebuah bonus.

"Huang Zitao-imnida-mohon bantuannya" Zitao memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Korea yang terbata-bata dengan aksen Cina yang kental.

"Hahaha...aku Amber Liu, aku juga orang Cina...ehhh lebih tepatnya Taiwan, tapi aku lahir di Amerika" Amber melihat Zitao kelihatan bingung dengan penjelasannya "Whatever!".

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi".

"Baik pak" Amber dan Zitao beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada Kepala Sekolah.

Mereka hendak berjalan ke arah pintu tetapi berhenti saat mereka mendengar sebuah ketukan.

Tok...

Tok...

Tok...

"Ya, masuk".

"Bapak memanggil saya?" seorang siswa membuka pintu.

"Ya, masuklah Lu Sehun" Siswa yang itu masuk, melewati Amber dan Zitao tanpa melirik mereka sedikitpun dan langsung duduk di kursi depan meja Kepala Sekolah.

"Cih...sombong sekali dia" Amber berdecak kesal karena dianggap seperti hantu.

"Pangeran" bisik Zitao disampingnya.

"What!"Amber menatap Zitao tak percaya.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar" suara Kepala Sekolah menyadarkan Amber dan Zitao dan kali in Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk diam di tempatnya akhirnya berbalik ke arah mereka, dia menatap mereka dengan wajah stoicnya. Zitao merasa gugup dan langsung tertunduk malu sedangkan Amber memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maafkan kami pak, kami akan keluar sekarang" Amber menarik tangan Zitao dan hendak membuka pintu, tapi lagi-lagi seseorang membukanya dari luar.

"Yuhuuuu...jagiya" Seorang wanita memakai mantel bulu masuk dengan seorang siswa SD Hanyeol.

"Sayang, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Kepala Sekolah yang kelihatan kaget dengan kedatangan wanita itu.

"Yah, Kim Jogdae! Apa kamu lupa dengan janjimu?" bentak wanita itu.

"Hyung!" ucap anak kecil itu, Sehun berbalik ke arahnya.

"Jongin!"

"Sehun!" seru wanita itu.

"Bibi!" Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Amber dan Zitao bersamaan.

"Sehun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Bibi sendiri, apa yang bibi lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Dia ingin menemui Kepala Sekolah, hyung...karena Kepala Sekolah adalah paca-" kalimat Jongin terpotong saat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya "-eemmmmm" Jongin merontah berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, Jongin terdiam cemberut.

"Kenapa kamu tidak telepon dulu kalau kamu mau datang" ujar Jongdae sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku menelponmu beberapa kali tapi kamu tidak menjawab teleponku!" balas Baekhyun kesal.

"Ahhhh...jadi kalian...sepasang kekasih yah" Sehun melihat secara bergantian kepada Jongdae dan Baekhyun, seringai jail terlukis di wajahnya "Jonginie...kira-kira eomma sedang melakukan apa yah saat ini" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin sambil menaikkan alisnya memberi kode.

"Oohh, Eomma sibuk mempersiapkan acara makan malam 'The Brunch Club' dengan bibi Kyungsoo yang akan diadakan minggu depan, hyung" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Yah, kalian berdua!" bentak Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Jongin dan Sehun dan mendorong mereka keluar ruangan "Kalian berdua juga, keluar!" Baekhyun mendelik kepada Zitao dan Amber yang masih diam terpaku menyaksikan adegan itu.

"Sehun, aku akan memberimu tanda tangan Miranda Kerr dan Jongin, untukmu tanda tangan dariku...bagaimana?".

"Tapi Miranda Kerr sudah tua dan dia sudah pensiun" ujar Sehun.

"Dan kenapa aku harus dapat tandatangan dari bibi!" Jongin cemberut.

"Aigoo...ok..ok..baiklah, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kalian minta asal jangan ceritakan ini pada ibu atau ayah kalian, pada Yifan, Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo dan yang lebih penting Joonmyeon...ehhh, sebenarnya kalian bisa adukan tapi bukan untuk saat ini...intinya jangan sampai orang-orang itu tau, mengerti?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian mencari kepastian apakah mereka mengerti atau tidak.

"Itu tergantung seberapa besar imbalan tutup mulut kami" seringai Sehun.

"Aisyyyy...Yah, kalian berdua betul-betul anaknya Lu Han" pelipis Baekhyun berkedut.

"Hahaha...kami bercanda bibi, kami tidak akan mengadukannya...iya kan Jongin?".

"Hm" Jongin mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ok!" Baekhyun berbalik hendak masuk ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah "Oh, kalian berdua" tunjuknya pada Amber dan Zitao "Kalian juga harus tutup mulut, ok!".

Zitao dan Amber hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian ini.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berjalan ke arah Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu mengenal mereka?" tanya Jongdae.

"Tentu saja, mereka anak sahabatku itu berarti mereka adalah keponakanku. Jadi kamu sebagai Kepala Sekolah harus mengawasi dan menjaga mereka".

"Tapi menurut catatanku Lu Sehun adalah murid yang selalu membuat masalah, walaupun nilainya sangat bagus...dan adiknya sudah mulai kelihatan kalau dia pembuat masalah. Bahkan jagiya...sebelum kamu masuk, aku sebenarnya akan menghukum Lu Sehun karena dia berkelahi dengan anak dari SMA Kwandong kemarin sore".

"Jongdae, aku mengenal mereka sejak kecil dan aku bahkan mengenal orangtua mereka sejak kecil. Mereka anak yang baik dengan didikan yang baik, mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada sebabnya. Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang mereka".

"Terserah" Jaongdae menghela nafas.

"Ngomong-ngomong...sampai dimana kita tadi?" ujar Baekhyun menggoda.

.

.

.

Amber dan Zitao berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dalam diam. Sejak kejadian tadi di ruang Kepala Sekolah, Zitao tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya terdiam sampai sekarang.

"Woi, Amber!" seseorang memanggilnya.

"Key!" Key, siswa yang berpenampilan ala diva dengan segala asesoris berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Dari mana saja kamu?" tanyanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh, aku tadi dari ruang Kepala sekolah...ehh...perkenalkan, dia murid baru namanya Huang Zitao".

"Hai Huang Zitao imnida" ucap Zitao canggung.

"Aku tau" Key melihatnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Zitao bingung "Penampilanmu hari ini tidak buruk...tas Gucci yang kamu pakai limited edition keluaran untuk musim gugur ini kan?".

"Yah begitulah...hehehe" jawab Zitao.

Key dan Amber tidak mempedulikannya, mereka berdua asyik membahas tentang gosip terbaru yang sedang hangat di kalangan anak-anak chaebol. Mereka bertiga kembali berjalan dan sesekali terdengar tawa dari Key dan Amber.

"Ehhh...Amber" suara Zitao menyadarkan Amber dan Key tentang keberadaannya.

"Iya?" akhirnya Amber dan Key berhenti bergosip dan fokus pada Zitao

"Kamu tau tentang murid yang di ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi?"

"Ehh...yang mana? Yang murid SD itu?" sebenarnya Amber sudah tau, siapa yang dimaksud Zitao. Dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Bukan...bukan...tapi pemuda yang berwajah dingin" Zitao menjelaskan.

"Sehun?"

"Sehun" mata Zitao berbinar-binar dan pipinya merona merah.

Key dan Amber yang melihat kondisi Zitao sudah tau gejala ini "Omo! Jangan bilang kamu terpesona dengan si Pangeran es" ucap Amber dan pipi Zitao semakin bersemu merah.

"Cih, jangan harap...dia itu sedingin kutub utara dia tidak akan melirikmu..." cemooh Key "...dan kamu akan bersaing dengan para fangirlnya yang gila, belum lagi murid-murid yang mengaku sebagai isterinya yang tergabung dalam 'Ikatan Isteri Pangeran Sehun' atau IIPS atau apalah namanya".

"Betul sekali, kamu akan bersaing dengan fangirlnya yang berjumlah sekitar 220 juta setara dengan penduduk Indonesia" Amber menambahkan.

"Jadi intinya, aku harus bergabung menjadi fangirlnya untuk bisa dekat dengan Sehun?" Zitao mengambil keputusan secara sepihak.

"Tidak, bergabung atau tidak kamu tidak akan pernah dekat dengannya" jawaban Key sukses membuat Zitao lemas "Ehhh...tapi kamu bisa mencobanya".

"Benarkah?" Zitao kembali bersemangat.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas" Amber menarik tangan Zitao menuju ke kelasnya.

"Tunggu, apakah kita sekelas dengan Sehun?" Zitao menarik tangan Amber menghentikannya.

"Tidak, Key yang sekelas dengannya" Zitao berbalik ke arah Key.

"Bye...semangat yah untuk aksi bunuh dirinya..." Key cekikikan dan berbalik pergi.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, dia tidak bermaksud jahat kok" ujar Amber menyemangati, tapi kata-kata Key sedikit menurunkan semangat Zitao, sesulit itukah untuk mengenal Sehun lebih dekat.

.

.

.

"Jongin, bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Lu Fan pada cucunya yang sedang asyik melahap ayam bakar madunya.

"Hm, tadi di sekolah terjadi sesuatu yang seru. Kek" jawab Jongin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jongin, kunyah dulu makananmu dan telan baru bicara" tegur Minseok.

"Hm" Jongin mengangguk dan segera menelan makanannya. Lu Han, Minseok dan Sehun juga Tuan Besar Lu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Tadi aku menang lomba lari dengan temanku Taemin dan juga ada artis terkenal yang datang ke sekolah, Iya kan hyung".

Sehun yang menelan makanannya hampir saja tersedak mendengar kata-kata Jongin, dia menyipitkan matanya kepada Jongin. Jongin yang merasa telah membuat kesalahan hanya tertawa cengengesan.

"Artis?" tanya Minseok.

"Ehhh...Eomma, Jongin salah sebut. Yang dia maksud itu reporter...reporter dari KBS datang ke sekolah kami dan meliput tentang sekolah kami...hehehe".

"Bukan Baekhyun yah" ujar Lu Han.

"Hehehe...tentu saja bukan Appa" Sehun semakin sulit menelan makanannya, dia tidak pernah berbohong pada orangtuannya tapi dia sudah berjanji pada bibi Baekhyun untuk menyimpan rahasia ini.

Lu Han dan Minseok tertawa kecil "Baguslah kalau begitu" sepertinya Sehun dan Jongin tidak tau kalau orangtuanya mengetahui sesuatu.

Setelah makan malam, Tuan Besar Lu memanggil Lu Han ke ruang baca untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu, Lu Han?"

"Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar, Baba".

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi depan perapian, di atas perapian itu tergantung sebuah lukisan seorang wanita...lukisan ibu Lu Han yang telah meninggal.

"Leeteuk, ambilkan cerutuku" perintah Lu Fan pada salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk kembali membawa sebuah kotak cerutu ditangannya dan memberikannya kepada Tuan Besar Lu. Ayah Lu Han kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu dari dalam kotak kayu dan menawari Lu Han.

"Tidak, terima kasih baba" tolak Lu Han.

"Kenapa?" ayah Lu Han membakar cerutunya dengan sebuah pematik api yang terletak dalam kotak itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Minseok untuk berhenti merokok".

"Ini bukan rokok, ini cerutu".

"Itu sama saja, baba".

"Lu Han..." ayah Lu Han mengisap cerutu dan menghembuskan asapnya "Kapan kamu mengambil posisimu di Lu. Corp, hm? Kenapa kamu tidak menggambungkan saja perusahaanmu itu dengan perusahaan keluarga kita".

"Tidak baba, perusahaanku itu untuk anak-anakku".

"Dan kamu tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kita pada anak-anakmu? Sehun dan Jongin sudah besar, ajarilah anak-anakmu itu untuk berbisnis".

"Bukan seperti itu, aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa aku wariskan untuk anak-anakku...hasil keringatku sendiri. Dan anak-anakku bisa memilih dan menjadi apapun yang mereka inginkan. Aku tidak akan memaksa mereka, seperti yang kau lakukan padaku ".

"Xiou Lu...apa kamu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan? Aku melakukan semua ini semata-mata untuk dirimu, anak-anakmu dan juga leluhur kita" Tuan Lu mematikan cerutunya, dia tampak tenang dan dingin seperti biasa tapi dari nada bicaranya...dia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak akan melanjutkan usaha keluarga dan aku mengerti semua yang telah baba lakukan...Aku ataupun anak-anakku akan melanjutkan perusahaan kita karena itu adalah warisan dari leluhur" Lu Han terdiam dan berhenti sejenak".. tapi jangan campuri urusan perusahaanku karena itu milik anak-anakku" Lu Han berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Aku akan menemuimu di kantor besok".

Lu Han berjalan tapi berhenti sejenak "Dan baba, berhentilah merokok...itu tidak baik buat kesehatanmu".

Tuan Lu menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya, dia menengadah menatap lukisan wanita diatas perapian.

"Isteriku...kenapa anakmu sangat keras kepala?"

.

"Jongin...Jongin...bangun" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan bahu adiknya, membangunkannya "Kita akan pulang, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu".

"Emmm...baiklah" Jongin turun dari tempat tidur dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan berjalan dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundak kakaknya menuju ke pintu depan.

Lu Han, Minseok dan Tuan Lu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Baba, kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" Minseok membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Kakek, aku pulang dulu. Lain kali aku akan datang" Sehun juga membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

"Jongin beri salam pada kakek" ucap Lu Han.

"Kakek, aku pulang dulu yah" Jongin berbicara dan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Jongin, kamu tidak mau menemani kakek? Kakek sendiri disini, minggu depan kakek akan ke New York dan membawakanmu ole-ole, bagaimana?" ujar Tuan Lu dengan nada memelas.

Jongin membuka matanya "Oh, baiklah...eomma, appa aku menginap disini yah" dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar melihat kelakuan Jongin 'Dasar...setan kecil itu'.

Sedangkan orangtuanya dan kakeknya hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggosok rambut panjangnya yang basah, dia melihat Lu Han berdiri di depan cermin dan sedang kesulitan memakai dasi. Aneh, Lu Han tidak pernah memakai dasi jika dia ke kantor.

"Sini, biar aku pakaikan" Minseok mengambil dasi dari tangan Lu Han dan mulai memakaikannya ke leher Lu Han "Tidak biasanya kau memakai dasi sayang. Ada sesuatu yang penting?".

"Hm, hari ini ada rapat pemegang saham di kantor" .

Sudah hampir dua minggu Lu Han menduduki jabatannya sebagai CEO di perusahan keluarganya dan sejak saat itu tidur Lu Han selalu terganggu dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikannya.

"Dia menjebakku, Minseok! Tua bangka itu menjebakku" rutuk Lu Han

Minseok tertawa mendengar Lu Han memberi sumpah serapah pada ayahnya "Hei, jangan banyak bergerak!" Minseok memasukkan ujung dasi Lu Han dan membentuk simpul.

"Aku harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada di perusahaan itu" Lu Han menarik rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi dengan frustasi.

"Tapi aku heran dengan sikap baba...nah selesai!-" Minseok merapikan dasi yang telah tersimpul dengan sempurna di leher Lu Han "-maksudku, baba adalah pebisnis yang handal. Semua orang tau kemampuannya, tapi kenapa dia membiarkan masalah korupsi di perusahaan berlarut-larut dan perusahaan hampir saja mengalami kebangkrutan seperti ini?".

Lu Han berbalik melihat ke arah cermin dan terlihat puas dengan hasil kerja Minseok "Aku sudah bilang, dia menjebakku. Dia sengaja membiarkan hal itu, menyuruhku mengambil alih perusahaan dan membereskan semuanya. Kalau aku menolak maka dia dan seluruh leluhurku akan mengutukku...cih, apa-apaan itu!".

Minseok mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Lu Han yang tadinya rapi kini sudah berantakan karena Lu Han mengomel sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, kebiasaannya jika sedang mengalami stress.

"Belum seminggu...belum seminggu, Minseok! Tapi aku sudah memecat 7 kepala bidang dan masih ada 4 tikus lagi yang harus kusingkirkan".

Minseok membantu Lu Han memakai jasnya "Aku yakin baba punya alasan melakukan ini, dia pasti percaya dengan kemampuanmu" Minseok menarik bahu Lu Han, menyuruhnya berbalik dan merapikan jasnya.

"Cih, dia tidak pernah percaya dengan kemampuanku...dia cuma ingin menyiksaku".

"Tapi aku percaya" ucap Minseok, dia menengadah menatap suaminya "Aku selalu percaya dengan kemampuanmu, aku yakin kamu bisa mengatasi semua masalah".

Lu Han menatap dalam mata Minseok, dia tersenyum lembut dan membelai pipi Minseok. Bagi Lu Han, Minseok bukan sekedar isterinya atau ibu dari anak-anaknya. Minseok adalah sahabatnya, belahan jiwanya, partner in crime, pendukung setianya. Di saat seluruh orang meninggalkan Lu Han atau tidak percaya dengannya, Minseok akan selalu menunggunya dan percaya padanya.

"Terima kasih, sayang" Lu Han mencium bibir Minseok lembut dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang semakin lama semakin menuntut.

"Eomma...App-" Jongin baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar orangtuanya, saat sebuah tangan menutup matanya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kamar orangtuanya.

"Jangan masuk ke kamar mereka!" bisik Sehun yang telah melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Jongin.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin membangunkan eomma dan appa" Jongin bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

"Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti, Jonginnie" Sehun melihat jam tangannya "-mungkin 30 menit lagi mereka akan turun".

"Tapi-" Sehun sudah menarik Jongin turun untuk sarapan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, tepat seperti perkiraan Sehun. Lu Han masuk ke ruang makan untuk sarapan tanpa Minseok (Minseok masih berdandan di kamarnya...biasalah ibu-ibu rempong), pakaiannya sudah rapi (tapi Lu Han tidak memakai kemejanya yang tadi karena sudah kusut...kalian tau sendirilah).

"Pagi semua, pagi Sehun" sapa Lu Han dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan anak-anaknya.

"Pagi appa" jawab Sehun.

Seorang maid datang dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir untuk Lu Han.

"Appa!" Jongin menatap ayahnya sambi melipat tangan di dadanya, bibirnya mengerucut kesal "Kau tidak menyapaku?".

"Ahhh...Mr. Jongin, ternyata anda juga ada disini. Maafkan saya karena tidak menyapa anda Mr. Jongin" ujar Lu Han menggoda.

"Appaaaa" rengek Jongin, merasa telah menjadi bahan candaan ayahnya.

Lu Han dan Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah manja Jongin. Tapi jangan salah sangkah, Jongin adalah anak emas di keluarga Lu. Ayah dan kakaknya selalu menggodanya karena mereka menyayanginya.

"Hahaha...appa cuma bercanda...selamat pagi Jongin".

"Selamat pagi, appa" Jongin tersenyum puas.

Mereka kemudian mulai sarapan dan diiringi dengan pembicaraan mengenai bola, berita sampai kegiatan di dalam dan diluar sekolah Sehun dan Jongin. Lu Han memang ayah yang sibuk tapi sebisa mungkin dia memantau semua kegiatan yang dilakukan anak-anaknya.

"Appa, aku punya julukan baru di sekolah" ujar Jongin antusias.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lu Han tidak kalah antusiasnya, sedangkan Sehun masih setia menguyah waffelnya dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Jongin. Karena sesuatu yang Jongin katakan dengan antusias pasti akan sangat menarik.

"Teman-temanku menyebutku 'Pangeran dari Arab' karena ketampananku" Jongin membusungkan dada, bangga.

"Pfff...bukannya karena kamu hitam".

"Sehun!" tegur Lu Han, dia sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi Jongin tidak mempedulikan Sehun dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku juga sudah mencium seorang cewek, appa" ujar Jongin khas anak-anak.

"Wow! Benarkah? Bagus, itu baru anakku!" tentu saja sebagai mantan playboy cap minyak telon, reaksi Lu Han sudah terduga.

"Tapi setelah aku menciumnya, dia menangis dan menamparku appa" ucap Jongin dengan sedih.

"Itu karena kamu salah teknik" ujar Sehun. Lu Han melihat Sehun penuh rasa bangga, sepertinya ilmu playboynya telah diserap dengan baik oleh Sehun. Sehun memutar bola matanya, dia tau apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya "Aku bukan playboy seperti appa, jadi maaf aku mengecewakanmu" dan Lu Han pun manyun mendengarnya.

"Tapi itu yang diajarkan oleh paman Yifan" lanjut Jongin.

"Pantas saja, kamu berguru dengan orang yang salah. Jongin, dengarkan appa...appa akan mengajarkanmu semua ilmu yang appa miliki untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita, kamu mau?" tanya Lu Han sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mau, appa" Jongin mengangguk dengan semangat, calon murid yang baik. Lu Han sangat senang, sekarang dia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang dapat mewarisi ilmu kanuragan penakluk wanita miliknya.

"Kamu ingin mengajari Jongin ilmu apa?" Minseok berdiri dibelakang Lu Han sambil melipat tangan di dada dan menaikkan alisnya meminta jawaban dari Lu Han "Hm?".

"Hahaha...ilmu akutansi, sayang. Jongin sudah besar, jadi dia perlu belajar akutansi" jawab Lu Han gugup.

"Awas yah, kalau kamu mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak kepada anak kita" Minseok menarik kursi di samping Lu Han dan duduk.

"Tentu saja tidak...mana mungkin...hahaha" gagap Lu Han

Sehun dan Jongin menatap iba ayahnya, mereka kasihan melihat Lu Han yang setengah mati mengelak.

"Jongin, jangan belajar teknik menaklukkan wanita dari appa" bisik Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu akan berakhir menjadi 'Suami-suami takut isteri'".

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Amber cemas.

Saat bel istirahat, biasanya murid-murid berlari ke kantin karena sudah tidak sabar ingin mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan setelah seharian menimbah ilmu. Tapi berbeda dengan suasana yang terjadi di Hanyeol School, murid-murid ke kantin bukan karena mereka lapar tapi karena mereka ingin menyerahkan bekal mereka kepada pangeran sekolah yang dengan ironisnya lebih memilih makan makanan kantin dibandingkan bekal yang diberikan padanya.

"Aku sudah bertekad, hanya ini satu-satunya cara" jawab Zitao, berusaha meyakinkan Amber dan juga dirinya sendiri karena suasana kantin saat ini sudah seperti kerusuhan demo kenaikan bbm. Sudah sebulan Zitao bersekolah di Hanyeol, tapi dia belum bisa mendapatkan perhatian Sehun, dia hanya ingin mengenal Sehun lebih dekat tapi seperti yang Amber pernah katakan Sehun sangat sulit untuk didekati. Bukan hanya karena dia punya banyak penggemar, tapi dia juga sangat dingin dan tidak suka basa-basi.

Zitao menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, di tangannya ada sebuah kotak bekal makanan yang terbungkus kain bermotif panda yang menurut Key sangat kampungan dan menurut Amber sangat kekanak-kanakkan tapi menurut Zitao sangat imut dan mudah-mudahan Sehun menyukainya (dan juga menyukai makanan buatan Zitao yang dibuat dengan penuh perasaan dan dengan rasa yang berantakan).

"Tunggu, Zitao" panggil Key, dia menyerahkan sebuah helm padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Zitao.

"Yah, ini untuk menjaga kepalamu dari benturan...kali aja kamu mati di medan perang" jawab Key asal.

"Tidak perlu!" bentak Zitao.

Zitao segera menerobos dengan susah payah barikade fangirl Sehun yang mengelilingi sebuah meja tempat Sehun dan kawan-kawannya makan siang di kantin itu, beruntung karena Zitao memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan fit layaknya seorang model Victoria Secret jadi dia tidak terhempas saat seseorang mendorongnya kesana-kemari. Setelah bersusah payah dan hampir saja dia kehabisan oksigen, akhirnya Zitao sampai pada urutan kedua dari antrian yang panjang.

"Sehun, terimalah kue buatanku ini" gadis didepan Zitao menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi kue tart kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kue tart" tolak Sehun.

"Untuk kami saja, kamu dengar sendiri kan...Sehun tidak suka dengan kue tart" ujar teman-teman Sehun.

"Tapi-"

"Hei, sudah bagus kami mau menerima kue buatanmu. Kamu itu tidak cantik, tau".

"Minho!" tegur Sehun yang tidak suka dengan cara Minho memperlakukan murid itu, akhirnya murid itu pergi dengan wajah sedih.

Zitao yang melihat itu merasa kasihan dengan murid itu, dia jadi merasa takut. Seseorang mendorong Zitao dari belakang dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Giliranmu, jangan menghayal" ujar seseorang dibelakang Zitao.

"Iya-iya, sabar!" Zitao kemudian maju kedepan meja Sehun dan menyodorkan bekalnya. Sehun dan teman-temannya melihat sebuah kotak bekal yang di bungkus dengan kain berwarna pink bermotif Panda. Semua orang tertawa melihat kotak itu termasuk Sehun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Apa itu? Norak banget" ujar Myungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Ini bekal yang kubuat untukmu Sehun" Zitao mencoba tidak mempedulikan tawa orang-orang disekitarnya, dia tetap menatap Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah kenyang" jawab Sehun datar.

"Tapi, aku membuat ini dengan penuh perasaan dan kerja keras".

"Lalu?".

"Aku harap kamu mau menerimanya" Zitao tetap bersikeras memberi kotak bekalnya pada Sehun.

"Apa kamu tuli?" kata-kata Sehun sangat dingin "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah kenyang!" ucap Sehun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Semua orang yang ada di kantin menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan melihat ke arah Sehun dan Zitao, selama ini Sehun selalu menolak pemberian para fangirlnya tapi dia tidak pernah berkata kasar, dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan menolaknya secara halus. Dan kali ini sepertinya bakal ada yang meninggalkan kantin dengan berlinang air mata.

Mata Zitao berkaca-kaca, kepalanya tertunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Aku bilang juga apa!" ucap Amber dan Key dari kejauhan.

Semua orang menatap iba kearah Zitao 'kasian, cintanya ditolak oleh pangeran es', bahkan para fangirl Sehun merasa simpatik karena nasib mereka sepertinya akan sama seperti Zitao 'Kami mengerti perasaanmu, beb!' benak para fangirl.

Zitao yang tadinya tertunduk mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Sehun, kamu sangat keren! Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari... ok sekarang aku pergi dulu, fighting! Semuanya.. doakan aku yah!" Zitao pun berlalu meningkalkan kantin sambil berlari kecil dengan riang.

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...bunyi jangkrik...

What the...

Bukan seperti itu rekasi yang Sehun, kawan-kawannya dan semua orang yang ada di kantin itu harapkan. Mereka mengira, gadis itu akan menangis dan berlari keluar kantin sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu, menuju ke atap sekolah lalu bunuh diri.

"Gadis itu aneh" ujar Taeyong masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang dilihatnya.

Sehun mengambil kotak bekal yang diberikan Zitao padanya, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya 'bodoh!'. Dia kemudian membuka kotak bekal itu, mengambil telur gulung didalamnya dan mencicipinya 'Eweekkk, tidak enak...masih ada cangkangnya lagi".

.

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan...perusahaan ini baru saja mengalami kemunduran di tahun ini..." Lu Han mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kepercayaan dari para pemegang saham pada meeting kali ini. Tapi dia berhenti berbicara saat dilihatnya sebuah kepala menjulur masuk dari balik pintu.

"Appa" Jongin masuk dengan langkah malu-malu.

"Sebentar, Tuan-tuan" ucap Lu Han dan para pemegang saham terdiam dan melihat ke arah Jongin, mereka tidak pernah melihat Jongin sebelumnya. Tuan besar Lu, Lu Fan sudah pernah memperkenalkan cucunya yang bernama Sehun kepada para pemilik saham dan mereka sudah melihat kemampuan Sehun, cerdas seperti Lu Han dan tenang seperti kakeknya. Dan sekarang mereka penasaran dengan anak yang satu ini.

Lu Han memberi tanda pada Jongin untuk mendekat "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? bukannya kamu sedang tidur".

Sepulang sekolah Jongin langsung ke kantor ayahnya dan menunggu ibu dan kakaknya disana, mereka akan makan malam bersama. Jongin yang merasa mengantuk, tertidur di sofa yang ada dalam ruangan ayahnya dan saat dia terbangun, dia sudah tidak mendapati ayahnya diruangan itu. Karena terlalu bosan, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan mencari ayahnya yang ternyata sedang rapat.

"Maafkan aku, appa...tapi aku sudah tidur dan aku ingin melihatmu memimpin rapat" bisik Jongin sambil tertunduk dan mengayunkan kakinya.

Lu Han tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut "Tidak apa-apa" hati Lu Han luluh melihat tingkah putranya, walaupun sebenarnya Jongin telah menggangu rapat yang sangat penting dia tidak akan memarahi anaknya karena hal itu. Para pemegang saham juga tau kalau dibalik sikap dingin Lu Han sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, dia adalah suami dan ayah yang penyayang. Jadi para pemegang saham tidak keberatan saat Lu Han menyuruh Jongin untuk duduk didekatnya mengikuti rapat tersebut.

"Well, jika Tuan-tuan tidak keberatan. Mari kita lanjutkan rapat kita. Anggota baru pemegang saham baru saja datang, dia sedikit terlambat tapi ini hari pertamannya, jadi harap maklum".

"Annyeonghaseo, Lu Jongin imnida" Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk memberi salam pada para pemegang saham, mereka semua tertawa melihat sikap sopan Jongin. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Jongin kembali duduk. Dia mengeluarkan buku dan pensil dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Appa, kenapa tidak lanjut? Aku akan mencatatkan semua hasilnya dan melaporkannya padamu. Appa bisa mengoreksinnya nanti".

"Wah, Tuan Lu...sepertinya anggota baru kita sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukannya" ujar salah seorang pemegang saham, semua orang tertawa mendengarnya. Lu Han tersenyum bangga kepada Jongin dan kembali melanjutkan rapatnya.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya rapat itu selesai. Tapi para pemegang saham belum mau meninggalkan ruangan, mereka penasaran dengan hasil laporan Jongin yang sedari tadi asyik menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Tuan Jongin, kami ingin mengetahui kesimpulan rapat ini" ujar Tuan Choi.

"Ahhh...maaf, sebenarnya aku tidak mencatat hasil rapat tadi karena aku tidak mengerti...hehehe" Jongin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Lu Han.

"Ohhh...aku menggambar ini" Jongin memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya "Aku bisa menjelaskan apa maksud gambar itu, itu jika kalian mau".

"Tentu saja kami mau, sepertinya gambarmu menarik" jawab Tuan Goo. Lu Han lalu menyuruh sekertarisnya mengcopy gambar Jongin sebanyak jumlah para anggota pemegang saham yang hadir. Beberapa saat kemudian sekertarisnya datang dan menyerahkan copiannya pada Jongin, Jongin kemudian membagikan pada mereka.

"Di gambar itu, aku dan appa sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai di Hawaii. Appa sedang memimpin rapat sambil memegang beberapa botol tabir surya tapi appa sedang mengadakan rapat dengan Lumba-lumba bukan dengan Tuan-tuan sekalian" Jongin menjelaskan "Lumba-lumba itu mengatakan kalau Putri Duyung sangat membutuhkan tabir surya karena kulit mereka terbakar setelah berenang, jadi appa memutuskan untuk menjualnya sebagai bisnis yang menjanjikan".

"Aku pikir, kita harus membiarkan anakmu memimpin perusahaan ini, Tuan Lu. Rapat di Hawaii tidaklah buruk" ujar Tuan Choi dan semua anggota rapat tertawa.

"Hahaha...tentu saja, Tuan. Jongin sekarang adalah member termuda kita, kan" Lu Han sangat bangga dengan kecerdasan Jongin dan tampaknya para pemegang saham juga terkesan dengannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar si Kim Han?' tanya Sunny.

"Eomma..." desis Minseok.

Sejak menikah dengan Lu Han, ibu Minseok selalu memanggil Lu Han dengan nama Kim Han. Lu Han hanya tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu, tapi Minseok tau kalau Lu Han tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama itu...well, karena menurut Lu Han, harga dirinya dan leluhurnya sangat terluka jika nama marganya diganti dengan marga isterinya. Sedangkan ibu Minseok tidak punya maksud apa-apa (Ok, dia bohong...dia sengaja melakukannya untuk memanas-manasi Lu Han) dia hanya ingin memanggilnya begitu karena mengingatkannya dengan tokoh pemeran utama pria dalam drama The Heirs, Kim Tan.

Sunny menghela nafas "Minseok, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu".

"Apa maksudmu, Eomma?" Minseok meletakkan cangkir teh yang hendak diminumnya ke atas meja karena penasaran dengan kata-kata ibunya.

"Entahlah, aku jadi tidak suka kau menikah dengan Kim Han...maksudku si Han itu".

"Eomma, kenapa eomma bersikap seperti ini? Aku sudah menikah dengan Lu Han selama 17 tahun, tapi eomma tidak pernah sepenuhnya menerima Lu Han" raut wajah Minseok terlihat sedih.

"Itu karena kamu hanya menjadi bayang-bayang suamimu, Minseok".

Minseok semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Aku membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seorang 'Powerful Women', seorang yang tidak tergantung pada siapapun, seorang yang selalu didepan dan kamu adalah pewaris dari Shinwa Group. Bukan seperti sekarang ini, kamu selalu jadi bayang-bayang suamimu. Orang-orang mengenalmu bukan sebagai Kim Minseok melainkan sebagai Nyonya Lu...dan kamu menikah terlalu muda...tidak, eomma tidak terima ini Minseok" Sunny berbicara panjang lebar, dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini...kepalanya pusing sepertinya tekanan darahnya naik.

Setelah mendengarkan semua keluh kesah ibunya, Minseok tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi hal ini yang selalu dipikirkan ibunya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Sunny, tidak suka dengan sikap Minseok yang menganggap semuanya biasa saja.

"Eomma salah...aku tidak pernah menjadi bayang-bayang Lu Han dan aku yakin dia juga tidak pernah menjadi bayang-bayangku. Kami berjalan bersama, beriringan...tidak ada yang didepan atau dibelakang. Tidak masalah aku dikenal sebagai Kim Minseok atau Nyonya Lu, bagiku sama saja karena Kim Minseok atau Nyonya Lu adalah Powerful Women diluar ataupun didalam rumah...dan eomma lupa satu hal, aku menikah dengan Powerful Man".

Minseok berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencium pipi ibunya "Eomma, aku pulang dulu. Lu Han dan anak-anak sudah menungguku di Kantornya, titip salam buat appa...jaga kesehatanmu eomma".

"Hmmm...titip salamku untuk Sehun dan Jongin, bilang pada mereka untuk mengunjungiku dan ayahmu...Aku kangen pada mereka".

"Ne, eomma"

"Tunggu, Minseok" Minseok berhenti dan berbalik.

"Salamku juga untuk si Kim Han" ucap Sunny tanpa melihat ke arah Minseok dan lebih memilih melihat ke arah taman, sepertinya pemandangan burung Merak di taman lebih menarik sehingga dia tidak mau menatap Minseok.

"Ne, eomma" Minseok tersenyum dan berlalu pergi.

Sesampainya Minseok di kantor Lu Han, dia melihat Lu Han masih sibuk menandatangani setumpuk dokumen yang di sodorkan sekertarisnya sedangkan Jongin sedang asyik menjelaskan sesuatu di bukunya pada Sehun.

"Ada yang lapar?" suara Minseok menyadarkan suami dan anak-anaknya tentang keberadaannya.

"Eomma!"

"Yeobo!"

Lu Han yang tadinya sibuk menandatangani dokumen, berhenti dan menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk pergi. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Minseok kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang"

"Aku juga sayang"

"Ewww menjijikkan" ujar Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan.

Lu Han dan Minseok tertawa mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Eomma, kami lapar!"

"Iya, Minseok. Aku juga lapar, kami belum makan karena kami menunggumu".

Lu Han, Sehun dan Jongin menatap Minseok seperti anak anjing yang seharian tidak diberi makan. Minseok tersungging, Ibunya salah, dia salah besar...Minseok adalah powerful women, dia masih tetap Queen Minseok seperti yang selalu diajarkannya.

"Kajja, kita makan".

"Yeyyy" sorak gembira keluarga kecil itu.

.

.

.

Walaupun sekarang sudah masuk musim gugur, tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi masyarakat Seoul untuk menikmati pertunjukkan air mancur warna-warni di tepi sungai Han atau sekedar berjalan santai sambil menikmati jajanan khas Korea yang di jajakan pedagang kaki lima yang bertebaran di sekitar Sungai Han. Dan hal itu pula yang dilakukan Joonmyeo dan Yifan untuk menghabiskan malam ini.

"Ahh...malam yang indah yah" ujar Joonmyeon sambil menarik nafas dalam, menikmati udara malam kota Seoul "Sebenarnya untuk apa kamu memanggilku kesini?" tanyanya pada Yifan yang sekarang kelihatan gugup.

"Ehhh...sebenarnya...ada yang yang ingin kukatakan padamu Joonmyeon" Yifan menelan ludahnya gugup, nampak semburat merah dipipinya. Joonmyeon tidak tau apakah itu karena pengaruh dingin atau karena apa yang akan dikatakan Yifan selanjutnya.

"Yifan...aku..."

"Aku mohon, kali ini dengarkan aku".

"Baiklah" Joonmyeon mulai takut, jangan-jangan Yifan ingin mengatakan itu.

"Joonmyeon, kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kamu pasti tau apa yang ingin aku katakan-"

"Yifan..."

"Please...Joonmyeon...please, jangan memotongku" Yifan memohon, setelah Joonmyeon diam, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini...Aku-aku tau ini terlarang tapi aku sudah tidak dapat menahan semua ini".

"Katakanlah, Yifan" Jantung Joonmyeon berdegub kencang menunggu kata-kata yang akan disampaikan Yifan, sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Yifan tapi dia tidak mau menduga-duga.

"Baiklah" Yifan menatap mata Joonmyeon, wajahnya memerah "Aku...aku...mau...pinjam uangmu lagi dongggg...please!" Yifan menggosok tangannya memohon.

'Ngekkk...sudah kuduga' wajah Joonmyen berubah menjadi datar, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru dari saku mantelnya. Di sampul buku itu tertulis 'Catatan hutang Yifan', dia menuliskan sesuatu di buku itu.

"Jadi total hutangmu sudah berjumlah 153.250.000 Won dengan bunga 10%, besok aku transfer 30 juta Won"

"Apa? Dengan bunga? Kamu seperti rentenir...tapi terima kasih Joonmyeon, kamu memang baik deh".

"Ck...dasar kere!".

.

.

.

Ps: wkwkwk...buat krisho shipper, don't kill me!

Selamat buat Exo karena udah menang di MAMA...i'm so proud, yeayyyy...kalian lihat g' pas closingnya MAMA...astajim, Minseok cantik banget...aku iri...ngekkkk...wkwkwk...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Suara teriakan histeris dan penuh ratapan sudah biasa menggema di koridor Hanyeol School. Bukan...suara itu bukan suara hantu, bukan juga suara suporter bola atau suara rakyat yang diwakili oleh orasi mahasiswa yang menuntut tentang kenaikan bbm (oke, suara yang satu ini belum pernah mereka dengar) melainkan suara jeritan hati dari para fangirl yang mempunyai slogan 'Oppa Notice Me!'. Dan seperti biasa pagi hari ini akan dihiasi dengan suara-suara merdu para Nazgul saat Sehun dan kawan-kawannya (Minho, Myungsoo dan Taeyong) memasuki arena alias gedung sekolah.

"Cih, lagak mereka seperti F4 saja" cibir Amber.

"F4?...apaan?" tanya Key, bingung dengan kata-kata Amber.

"F4, sekelompok flower boy dalam drama Boys Over Flower. Drama jadul dan norak yang selalu bibiku nonton. Katanya tontonan yang terlarang bagi para anak chaebol karena kabarnya waktu itu jumlah pernikahan antara kalangan atas dengan kalangan bawah meningkat gara-gara banyak anak chaebol menonton drama itu" .

"Wow, drama yang mengerikan. Aku dengar The Heirs juga terlarang bagi anak chaebol".

"Yah, aku dengar juga begitu. Aku belum pernah nonton sih, kayaknya sangat membosankan 'percintaan antara pewaris tunggal keluarga A dengan anak pembantu'...cih, klise!".

Pembahasan Amber dan Key pagi ini adalah drama-drama yang dilarang beredar di kalangan anak chaebol karena dapat merusak mental mereka, pembahasan yang tidak penting sebenarnya. Tapi mereka lebih memilih membahas hal ini daripada menyaksikan teman mereka yang hampir sekarat karena menerobos sekumpulan sapi gila yang berteriak memanggil nama Pangeran sekolah mereka (Sehun dan kawan-kawan).

Diskusi hangat mereka terhenti saat teman yang sangat mereka kasihi dan sayangi duduk disamping mereka dengan baju yang kusut dan berantakan serta wajah yang tidak kalah dengan bajunya sama berantakannya.

"Sehun hari ini masih sama, dia tidak melirikku sedikitpun" ujar Zitao memelas.

"Aku kira itu yang kamu inginkan, menyambutnya di gerbang sekolah dan membuatkannya bekal setiap hari" sindir Amber, dia sebenarnya sudah jengah melihat kelakuan Zitao tapi dia juga kasihan melihatnya bersusah payah seperti itu.

"Aku pikir setelah kejadian itu, dia akan tau namaku atau setidaknya mengingatku. Tapi kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku" Zitao menutup wajahnya dan bahunya berguncang, dia menangis.

"Oh Zitao sayang , maafkan aku" ucap Amber penuh penyesalan, dia mengusap bahu Zitao dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku seperti ini...baru kali ini aku seperti ini..." Zitao mengangkat ujung roknya dan melap ingusnya "aku-hanya ingin dia melihat ke arahku" ucapnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

Key yang sedari tadi terdiam mendengar curahan hati Zitao, akhirnya angkat bicara "Kamu ingin dia melihatmu?".

"Hm" Zitao mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Sesaat Key hanya memandang Zitao dalam diam dan kemudian menghela nafas, sepertinya dia telah mengambil sebuah keputusan "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu".

"Benarkah" Zitao tiba-tiba berdiri dan memegang tangan Key, tapi Key segera melepasnya karena bisa saja masih ada sisa ingus di tangan Zitao.

Amber sendiri melihat Key penuh tanya, tapi Key malah memutar bola matanya "Aku sendiri tidak yakin cara ini akan berhasil" ujar Key.

"Terserah, apapun itu akan kulakukan" Zitao berkata dengan mantap.

"Ok, sebagai teman kelas Sehun, ada 3 poin mendasar yang aku ketahui tentang Sehun. Mungkin jika kamu memenuhi ketiga poin itu atau salah satunya kamu bisa menarik perhatiannya" Key mulai penjelasannya.

Zitao mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di jelaskan Key, dia bahkan mencatatnya di buku memo berbentuk panda yang selalu dibawahnya kemana-mana.

"Ok, kamu mengerti?" tanya Key, setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hm, aku mengerti" jawab Zitao.

"Jadi kapan kita akan melakukan misi 'Menaklukkan Hati Pangeran Kelantan alias Lu Sehun'?" tanya Amber, dia melihat ke arah Key dan Zitao secara bergantian menanti kepastian.

"Besok, kita akan mulai besok" jawab Key, yang di setujui oleh Amber dan Zitao yang semangatnya kembali berkobar setelah sempat mengalami fase 'mental breakdown' beberapa waktu yang lalu.

**Hari Pertama**

**Sehun itu atletis, dia jago olahraga.**

Zitao dan Amber berdiri di tepi lintasan lari stadion Hanyeol School, hari ini kelas Zitao dan kelas Sehun digabung karena mereka sama-sama mempunyai jadwal pelajaran olahraga. Jang Saem selaku guru olahraga Hanyeol memutuskan pelajaran hari ini adalah olahraga atletik.

"Ternyata kamu cukup atletis " puji Amber pada Zitao yang telah menyelesaikan gilirannya lompat jauh dengan sempurna.

"Tentu saja, aku ini mantan atlet Wushu loh" Zitao berlenggok genit di depan Amber dengan bangga "Tapi kenapa Sehun belum melihatku" ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah barisan anak laki-laki.

Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Key yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun sedang melambaikan tangan padanya "Kenapa justru si Key yang melihatku, uhh...sebel!" Zitao merajuk.

"Semua murid-murid harap berkumpul" teriak Jang Saem dan semua murid berkumpul didepannya "Ok, sekarang kita lari 100 meter. Nama-nama yang kusebutkan maju kedepan...Choi Youngdo, Yoon Chanyoung, Lu Sehun, Kwon Sangwo dan Jang Dong Gun..."

Murid-murid yang telah disebutkan namanya, maju mengambil posisi star dan bersiap-siap untuk lari. Setelah Jang Saem menembakkan pistol udaranya, murid –murid itu berlari sekuat tenaga termasuk Sehun.

"Sehun...Sehun...Sehun...Sehun...kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." sorak-sorak dari para fangirlnya dan sudah dipastikan Sehun lah yang pertama mencapai garis finish.

Setelah semua anak laki-laki mendapat giliran lari, tiba saatnya giliran anak perempuan.

"Ok, sekarang siap-siap untuk Kang Jiyoung, Park Eunhye, Cha Eunsang, Huang Zitao dan Baek Suzy" Jang Saem mengumumkan.

"Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk menarik perhatian Sehun, karena Baek Suzy dan Kang Jiyoung adalah lawan yang kuat...kamu harus bisa" Amber menepuk bahu Zitao, menyemangati.

Zitao mengambil posisi, disebelah kanannya ada Kang Jiyoung yang terus memberinya tatapan mengejek sedangkan disebelah kirinya Baek Suzy tidak mau kalah dengan Kang Jiyoung menatap Zitao dengan sinis.

"Siap-siap...1...2...3..."

Dor...

Zitao berlari sekencang mungkin, dibelakangnya menyusul Suzy dan Jiyoung. Dia terus mengayuhkan kakinya dan mempercepatnya saat dirasa Suzy ingin melambungnya.

'Sedikit lagi' pikir Zitao, garis finish sudah didepan mata.

Detik sebelum Zitao mencapai garis finish, dia melihat dari ekor matanya Sehun tersenyum tipis sangat tipis kearahnya.

'Ahhhh...tampannya...'

Buk!

"Awwwww..." seru murid-murid ngilu, saat Zitao menabrak tiang pembatas lompat tinggi.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai disitu?" ujar Amber.

"Dasar bodoh!" Key dan Amber harus menutup wajah mereka saat semua murid menertawakan Zitao.

Poin pertama : Gagal.

**Hari kedua**

**Sehun mempunyai adik bernama Jongin.**

"Sehun mempunyai adik yang sekolah di Hanyeol Elementary School, bernama Jongin, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya... kalau kamu bisa mengambil hati adiknya, kamu pasti bisa mengambil hati Sehun".

Setelah mendengarkan instruksi dari Key, Zitao dan juga Amber langsung menuju ke gedung SD Hanyeol yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan gedung sekolahnya.

"Yang mana sih adiknya?" Zitao dan Amber berjongkok di balik semak-semak sambil mengamati anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman sekolah.

Beberapa saat kemudian anak yang mereka tunggu-tungu terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah mereka "Ah, itu dia!" ujar Amber.

"Ahhh...manisnya sama seperti kakaknya" ucap Zitao dengan mata berbinar-binar, dia seperti baru saja melihat anak Panda yang baru lahir.

Amber yang melihat Jongin berlalu pergi melewati tempat mereka segera menyadarkan Zitao dari mimpi di siang bolongnya "Jangan menghayal! Si target sudah mau pergi tuh!" ujarnya sambil menyikut perut Zitao.

"Ahh...iya...maaf" Zitao segera berdiri dan melompat dari semak-semak, dia mendarat tepat di depan Jongin.

Jongin yang berjalan santai hendak ke kantin, di kagetkan oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik semak-semak, dia berjalan mundur saat dilihatnya makhluk apa yang ada didepannya dan setelah beberapa saat mengamati penampilan sosok itu akhirnya jantung Jongin yang tadinya berdegup kencang kembali tenang.

"Ada apa?Apa maumu!?" tanyanya.

"Adik manis jangan takut...noona cuma ingin berkenalan" orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam tasnya "Ini yogurt buatmu, yogurt ini manis dan ada buahnya loh" orang itu menawari sambil tersenyum tidak jelas pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam dan mengamati botol yang di sodorkan orang itu kepadanya, sepertinya dia sedang menimang sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan orang itu kelihatan gelisah, akhirnya Jongin berbicara "Maaf, ibuku melarangku menerima sesuatu dari orang asing...sekali lagi maaf, ahjumma".

"Woi, Jongin" teman Jongin yang bernama Taemin tiba-tiba datang. Mereka berdua berbalik meninggalkan orang itu "Siapa ahjumma itu?" tanya Taemin.

"Entahlah" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aneh, ahjumma jaman sekarang sangat mengerikan" kedua anak itu berlalu pergi dan meninggalkan ahjumma itu yang kita ketahui adalah Zitao.

Zitao masih menatap kedua anak yang telah jauh meninggalkannya, pikirannya dipenuhi satu kata...satu kata yang tadi diucapkan anak itu...

Ahjumma...

Ahjumma...

Ahjumma...

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...dia memanggilku ahjumma..." tangis Zitao pecah tak terima dengan kenyataan yang pahit ini.

Amber dan Key (yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengamati perkembangan misi ini) muncul dari balik semak-semak, dari wajah mereka dapat dilihat dengan jelas kedutan di pelipis mereka tanda kalau mereka sedang menahan marah.

"Tentu saja dia memanggilmu ahjumma dengan pakaian seperti itu!" Amber berusaha menahan Key yang siap meledak akibat kebodohan teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Sabar..sabar..." ucap Amber sambil mengusap bahu Key.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaian ini, pakaian ini cocok kok...hiks...hiks..." Zitao masih berurai air mata.

"Cocok karena itu pakaian ahjumma penjual yogurt!" Key melepaskan tangan Amber yang memegangnya dan berbalik pergi "Sudah...i give up...!".

Poin kedua : Gagal

**Hari ketiga**

**Sehun suka dengan gadis yang pintar.**

"Sehun itu cerdas, jenius dengan IQ 200 dan tipe gadis yang dia sukai itu gadis yang berintelektual tinggi dan cerdas. Setauku mantan-mantan Sehun kebanyakan juara umum, juara kelas atau juara nasional..."

"Wah, standarnya terlalu tinggi"

Zitao dan kedua temannya sedang makan siang dibawah pohon Mapel dibelakang sekolah sambil membahas poin ketiga dari misi menaklukkan hati Sehun. Sudah dua poin yang gagal di lalui Zitao dan semoga di poin ketiga ini Zitao berhasil. Tapi sejak awal Amber dan Key membahas poin ini, Zitao tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia terus saja terdiam mendengarkan percakapan kedua temannya, pandangannya menerawang dan keningnya berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yah, walaupun ini berat tapi sebenarnya Sehun tidak menentukan standar yang tinggi juga sih. Cukup menjadi juara kelas saja, dia akan tertarik" ujar Key.

"Kebetulan, hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian minggu kemarin kan" Amber berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan membersihkan roknya dari daun Mapel yang menempel "Ok, ayo kita lihat...sepertinya Kwon Saem sudah menguploadnya deh" ajak Amber.

Key berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah Zitao yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Zitao!" panggilnya "Yah, Huang Zitao!"

Suara Key yang membesar menyadarkan Zitao dari lamunannya " Iya? Ada apa?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Nilai ujian sudah keluar, ayo kita lihat".

"Oh, baiklah"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah layar LCD yang terpampang didepan gedung sekolah mereka. Suasananya tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin murid-murid sudah melihat hasil ujian mereka karena sebenarnya pengumuman itu telah ada sejak tadi pagi.

"Amber Liu...hmmmmmm...ahhhh...urutan 15...hehehe tidak buruk" Amber tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya saat melihat hasil ujiannnya " Kalau kamu Key?"

"Aku urutan ke 5" jawab Key cuek.

Amber dan Zitao membelalakkan mata mereka tak percaya, mereka tidak menyangka Key sepintar itu.

"Jangan berlebihan, kalian belum lihat yang pertama".

Zitao melihat daftar nama-nama yang tertera di pengumuman itu, dan matanya tertuju pada nama yang paling atas...Lu Sehun...

"Woww...daebak!" teriaknya membahana, membuat Amber dan Key harus menutup telinga mereka.

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir, nama Sehun memang sudah biasa bertengger disitu" ujar Amber yang kesal karena sikap berlebihan Zitao "Daripada melihat hasil pujaan hatimu, kenapa kita tidak lihat saja hasilmu untuk memastikan apakah kamu pantas dengan dia atau tidak".

Zitao mengangguk semangat, dia sudah tidak sabar melihat hasil ujiannya. Dia merasa ujian kemarin cukup mudah, yah walaupun dia tidak menjawab beberapa soal 'hasilnya pasti bagus' pikir Zitao.

"Ok...Huang Zitao...hmmmmmm...sepuluh besar...ahhh...tidak ada...mungkin 20 besar, well tidak buruk...hmmmm...tidak ada juga...mungkin 30 besar..."

Zitao menelusuri nama-nama tersebut tapi dia belum bisa menemukan namanya, Amber dan Key sudah skeptis dengan semua ini. Bosan melihat Zitao yang sudah keringatan karena tidak juga menemukan namanya, Amber dan Key akhirnya membantunya mencari namanya.

"Huang Zitao...urutan 199...!" ujar Amber dan Key bersamaan. Kepala mereka bersamaan berputar secara perlahan ke arah Zitao yang memandang mereka dengan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yah! Huang Zitao! Kamu...cukup...cukup..." hidung Amber dan Key kembang kempis menahan amarah mereka "Dasar gadis bodoh! Kami menyerah, selamat tinggal!".

"Jangan seperti itu...yah! kalian berdua kembali!" teriak Zitao pada dua temannya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya "Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...Mama...bagaimana ini..." air mata Zitao mengalir begitu deras, cita-citanya sebagai WIS (Wanita Idaman Sehun) sepertinya harus kandas di tengah jalan.

Poin ketiga : Gagal total.

Zitao masih saja terisak saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Kwon Saem bahkan menghukumnya karena dia tidak berhenti menangis saat di kelas dan hal itu sangat mengganggu pelajaran. Amber yang masih kesal dengan Zitao karena merasa di permainkan, tidak berniat menghibur Zitao atau menenangkannya. Ya, walaupun dia sangat kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu...tapi dia juga harus menghukum Zitao karena sudah membuatnya merasa seperti orang bodoh demi membantunya mendapatkan perhatian pangeran kodok alias Sehun.

Zitao menghela nafas, dia berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menendang kerikil di kakinya "Sepertinya aku harus menyerah" gumamnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu".

Langkah Zitao terhenti saat dia mendengar suara itu, di angkatnya kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

"Sehun" ucapnya berbisik.

"Kamu selalu melakukan sesuatu hal tapi kamu sendiri tidak tau sampai dimana batas kemampuanmu, kamu itu bodoh yah?" Sehun merapatkan mantelnya saat angin musim gugur menerpanya, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya dan menatap mata Zitao "Menyerahlah, Huang Zitao..." ucapnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Zitao yang membeku di tempatnya.

Zitao yang sedari tadi terdiam menyadari suatu hal..."Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...dia tau namaku...dia tau namaku!" Zitao melompat kegirangan karena akhirnya Sehun tau namanya "Yah, Lu Sehun...aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!" teriaknya pada sosok Sehun yang telah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Jonginnieeee..." Sehun berlari kecil saat melihat Jongin menunggunya dengan wajah cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hyung, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Teman-temanku sudah pulang semua" ujar Jongin sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Iya...iya...Hyung minta maaf, kajja kita pulang" Sehun kemudian merangkul Jongin dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Hyung, kemarin ada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul didepanku" Jongin mulai bercerita saat mereka sudah sampai didepan mobil Sehun.

Sehun yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, berhenti dan memandang Jongin penasaran "Orang aneh?" tanyanya.

"Hm..dia menawariku sebotol yogurt dan dia berpakaian seperti ahjumma tapi wajahnya masih muda. Dia bilang ingin berkenalan denganku dan tersenyum mengerikan padaku, dia sangat aneh hyung" Jongin selesai bercerita tapi dia tidak mendapatkan respon atau jawaban dari kakaknya.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha..."

Jongin kebingungan melihat kakaknya yang sepertinya sedang kerasukan, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berguling-guling ditanah. Jongin tidak merasa menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu, tapi tampaknya cerita itu sangat berefek pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah seperti orang gila karena terus saja tertawa.

"Hahahahahaha...Huang Zitao, kau membuatku tertarik".

.

.

.

Ps : semakin lama, fic ini semakin tidak jelas...wkwkwkwk...maafkan aku...wkwkwkw...kali ini biarkan anak muda yang muncul, orangtua mereka dan teman2nya disimpan dulu, chapter depan baru dikeluarin...Oh, beberapa hari kedepan g' bisa update karena aku mau ujian...hehehe...semuanya doakan aku dan Zitao yah...bye...muaahhhhhh...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zitao bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah dengan riang, hari ini moodnya sangat baik karena pujaan hatinya sudah mengetahui namanya dan sebagai persembahan cintanya karena Sehun sudah mengetahui namanya maka spesial untuk hari ini Zitao membawah Bebek Peking untuk bekal makan siang Sehun.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Bebek Peking? Kamu pikir dia itu Raja dan aku tidak yakin dengan Bebek Pekingmu, jangan-jangan kamu hanya akan meracuninya". Begitulah kata-kata Amber saat melihat bekal yang dibawah Zitao ke sekolah untuk Sehun. Tapi seperti kata pepatah 'Anjing menggonggong, kafilah berlalu' apapun arti dari pepatah itu (yang Zitao sendiri tidak tau artinya...duhh) yang pasti hari ini tidak ada yang bisa merusak moodnya.

"Hei, Apakah kau melihat Sehun?" tanya Zitao pada salah satu siswa yang kebetulan berdiri didepan kelas Sehun.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti pengasuh bayi?" Siswa itu balik bertanya pada Zitao, Zitao menggelangkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya padaku, memangnya aku pengasuhnya Sehun yang tau kemana dia pergi. Dasar bodoh!" bentak siswa itu dan pergi.

Zitao terpaku ditempatnya masih kaget dengan semprotan tiba-tiba dari siswa tadi, karena merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan siswa tadi, dia berbalik dan meneriaki siswa itu "Yah! Dasar gila, aku hanya bertanya dimana Sehun...yah! kembali kau!".

"Selain bodoh, kamu juga tidak punya etika yah".

Speaking of the Devil...Zitao berbalik dan mendapati orang yang dicari-carinya sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil melipat tangan di dada dan mendelik kepadanya.

"Hehehe...Sehun, kebetulan kamu disini" Zitao berkata sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, berusaha terlihat menarik.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku. Kalau kau ingin memberikanku bekal, aku tidak mau" ujar Sehun tanpa basa-basi "Minggir, kau menghalangi jalanku" Sehun mendorong Zitao kesamping dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Tapi ini Bebek Peking yang masih fresh langsung dari Cina" Zitao cemberut saat melihat Sehun tidak berhenti dan berbalik "Sehun, tunggu!" panggil Zitao tapi Sehun justru mempercepat langkahnya.

Sadar akan Zitao yang mengejarnya, Sehun kemudian berlari. Saat dirasanya gadis itu semakin mendekat, dia mempercepat larinya.

"Sehun, tunggu!"

'Ini sangat mengasyikkan' benak Sehun saat melihat Zitao yang berlari mengejarnya sambil memanggil namanya. Sehun merasa seperti de javu, tapi dia tidak ingat dimana dia pernah mengalaminya.

"Kemana dia?" Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sehun yang menghilang, dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Sehun di ujung lorong berbelok ke arah kiri "Ah, itu dia" ujar Zitao kegirangan. Dia berlari ke ujung lorong, belok kiri dan mendapati sebuah ruangan "Ah, dia pasti masuk ke ruangan itu".

"Kena kau!" Zitao membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk.

Krok...

Krok...

Krok...bunyi kodok.

Bukan Sehun atau ruangan kosong yang ditemukan Zitao, tapi sekumpulan siswa-siswi yang sedang berkumpul ditengah ruangan membentuk lingkaran. Mereka kelihatan seperti mengadakan ritual atau semacamnya, mereka berbalik menatap Zitao yang kebingungan didepan pintu.

"Kamu anggota klub ini yah?" tanya salah satu siswa.

"Klub?"

"Iya klub...klub pecinta lagu-lagu dangdut..." jawab siswa itu datar.

"Hehe...mianhe, aku salah masuk" Zitao melangkah mundur secara teratur sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oh, baiklah...lanjut...tarik manggggg" sekumpulan siswa-siswi itu bergoyang saat sebuah lagu mengalun kencang dalam ruang itu.

'_Sakitnya tuh disini, didalam hatiku...sakitnya tuh disini pas kena hatiku'_

Begitulah kata-kata yang didengar Zitao saat dia menutup pintu ruangan itu. Zitao berbalik dan melihat Sehun di kejauhan sedang menertawainya.

"Yah! Lu Sehun, awas kau!" Zitao kembali mengejar Sehun dan lagi-lagi dia tidak berhasil mengejar Sehun. Dia bahkan sempat masuk kedalam toilet pria karena menyangkah Sehun bersembunyi disitu, jadi sepanjang waktu istirahat mereka saling kejar mengejar dan main petak umpet.

"Kemana sih dia" keluh Zitao saat dia tidak lagi melihat Sehun dan menemukannya. Saat mendengar bel tanda masuk, Zitao akhirnya menyerah dan kembali ke kelasnya. Lagipula dia sudah merasa capek dan kakinya sakit karena seharian mengejar si Pangeran Es.

"Kenapa larinya cepat sekali sih, dia itu anak Rusa atau apa sih" Zitao menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Sehun yang berdiri didepan tangga membelakanginya bersama seorang gadis, Suzy.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Zitao dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sehun, hari Sabtu ini...mau tidak kamu berkencan denganku" Suzy berkata dengan malu-malu, tapi dapat dilihat dari sikapnya rasa percaya yang tinggi.

"Tentu, dimana?"

Zitao tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Sehun menerima ajakan Suzy untuk berkencan. Rasanya hatinya sakit, entah kenapa lantunan lagu yang didengarnya tadi di kelas sangat menyentuh hatinya 'Ugh...sakitnya tuh disini'.

"Kyaaa...bagaiman kalau kita bermain ice skating di Grand Hyat Hotel, lalu pergi nonton dan makan malam di restoran" Suzy menjelaskan rincian kencan mereka.

"Terserah" ucap Sehun cuek dan berlalu meninggalkan Suzy yang masih merancau tentang bagaimana romantisnya kencan mereka nanti.

Zitao yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu tampak lemas, dia tertunduk dan melihat kotak bekal ditangannya. Zitao berjalan ke arah tangga tempat Sehun dan Suzy tadi berdiri, dia lalu duduk di salah satu anak tangga tersebut. Pandangannya menerawang kedepan, Zitao merasa ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya tapi dia tidak tau apa itu. Setelah memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya yang dia rasakan, akhirnya dia tau...dia merasa lapar.

Zitao membuka kotak bekal di tangannnya dan melihat Bebek Peking yang berkilauan keemasan karena pembakaran yang sempurna.

"Rugi kau Sehun, kau menolak Bebek Pekingku yang dibuat khusus oleh chef ternama dan kau malah menerima ajakan kencan Suzy-" Zitao mengambil satu potongan Bebek Pekingnya dan menggigitnya "Uhhhh...sebelllllll!" Zitao memakan Bebek Pekingnya dengan membabi buta "Bodoh...Bodoh...kau sangat bodoh Sehun" rutuknya sambil merobek daging bebek yang tidak bersalah dengan giginya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi berkencan" Myungsoo tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Zitao yang tidak terpengaruh dengan kedatangannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik!" ujar Zitao kesal, sungguh dia tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Myungsoo. Dia lebih tertarik makan Bebek Peking sampai kenyang.

"Kamu pasti tertarik kalau aku bilang...kita pergi berkencan untuk mengacaukan kencan Sehun dan Suzy"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zitao bingung.

Myungsoo berseringai padanya dan menatap Zitao seperti om-om mesum, Zitao yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mesum dari Myungsoo hendak berdiri dari duduknya tapi segera di tahan oleh Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menghela nafas "Baiklah akan kujelaskan" dia lalu berbisik ditelinga Zitao. Setelah beberapa saat Zitao mulai mengerti dengan rencara Myungsoo, mereka berdua tertawa cekikikan membayangkan bagaimana rencana mereka nanti dan bagaimana wajah Sehun dan Suzy.

"Kamu mengertikan?" tanya Myungsoo.

Zitao mengangguk dan kembali cekikikan. Mereka berdua tertawa dan cekikikan sampai akhirnya terhenti saat Jaem Saem mendapati mereka dan menghukum mereka karena tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena asyik membahas rencana yang menggagalkan kencan Sehun dan Suzy.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kamu jangan nakal yah" ujar Minseok saat mengantar Jongin ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Malam ini Jongin menginap di rumah Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol sedang keluar kota. Kyungsoo sedang hamil tua dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Minseok saat tau Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi Minseok menyuruh Jongin untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Jongin yang awalnya menolak akhirnya mau saat Minseok mengingatkan Jongin kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah orangtuanya juga (well, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah mengadopsi Jongin, jadi secara legal Jongin anak mereka juga ) dan sebentar lagi Jongin akan mempunyai adik.

"Ne eomma".

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, cepat hubungi eomma atau appa. Mengerti?"

"Ne eomma"

Minseok tersenyum lembut dan meraih wajah Jongin hendak mencium pipinya, tapi Jongin mengelak "Loh, kamu tidak mau dicium?" ujar Minseok yang kebingungan dengan penolakan Jongin. Jongin adalah anak yang manja terlebih lagi pada Minseok, jadi sangat aneh saat Jongin menolak untuk dicium oleh Minseok.

"Eomma, aku sudah besar. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik" elak Jongin.

"Hahaha...benarkah? sekarang anak eomma sudah besar? Jadi kamu sudah tidak mau dicium lagi?" tanya Minseok sambil mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Hmm...sekarang aku sudah punya tanggung jawab, jadi aku tidak boleh manja lagi" Jongin berkata dengan mantap.

"Siap, Kapten Kim Jongin!" Minseok meletakkan tangan di pelipisnya memberi hormat pada Jongin.

"Eomma, jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu... nanti appa marah".

"Ahhh...benar juga, eomma lupa. Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua yah" Minseok menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jongin.

"Hmm...janji" Jongin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari ibunya.

"Ok sekarang eomma pergi dulu, kamu baik-baik yah" Minseok kemudian mencium pipi Jongin sekilas dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eommaaa..." Jongin cemberut sambil mengelus pipinya dan melihat mobil ibunya yang telah menghilang di ujung jalan, Jongin akhirnya berbalik dan masuk kedalam hotel (Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tinggal di penthousenya) .

.

.

.

Sehun sangat kesal, bukan karena film yang sekarang di tontonnya sangat membosankan atau karena Suzy terus saja memeluk erat lengannya. Sehun kesal karena penonton yang sekarang duduk dibelakangnya terus saja berbisik dan tertawa cekikikan, belum lagi mereka selalu melempar popcorn mereka ke kursi Sehun dan itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi Sehun yang berusaha menikmati film yang sangat membosakan ini. Suzy yang duduk disamping Sehun mencoba menurunkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan saat Sehun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, Suzy akhirnya menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Tapi tiba-tiba penonton dibelakangnya menumpahkan popcorn di kepalanya.

"Yah!" Suzy berbalik kebelakang.

"Maaf tidak sengaja" kedua penonton yang Suzy rasa adalah sepasang kekasih, menutup wajah mereka dengan tas dan tertawa cekikikan.

"Yah! Agasshi, duduklah. Kau menghalangi penonton" sadar telah menghalangi penonton, akhirnya Suzy kembali duduk.

Saat adegan hantu wanita dari film itu muncul, Suzy yang sebenarnya tidak takut berpura-pura terkejut dan hendak memeluk Sehun tiba-tiba penonton menyebalkan dibelakangnya berteriak kencang dan menjatuhkan minumannya diatas kepala Suzy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Suzy bukan karena takut tapi karena kepalanya basah "YAH!" Suzy berbalik kebelakang tempat penonton menyebalkan itu, tapi mereka sudah pergi "Menyebalkannnnn!".

"Yah! Agasshi!".

Akhirnya Sehun dan Suzy diusir dari bioskop karena telah mengganggu ketentraman para penonton. Sedangkan dilain tempat, Zitao dan Myungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengintip dari pojok.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kasihan Sehun" Zitao menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah kesal Sehun.

"Itukan salahmu, kamu ketakutan saat hantu itu muncul dan menyiram Suzy dengan minumanmu" ujar Myungsoo mengingatkan perbuatan Zitao.

"Aku tidak sengaja, hantunya saja yang menakutkan. Lagipula Suzy sangat genit dan berusaha memeluk Sehun" balas Zitao tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah...sudah...mereka sudah pergi, ayo kita kejar" ajak Myungsoo.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Sehun dan Suzy masuk ke sebuah restoran, The Kimbab. Zitao memutar kepalanya mencari sosok Sehun dan melihatnya duduk di pojok sendiri, sepertinya Suzy sedang ke kamar mandi.

Zitao dan Myungsoo kemudian memilih tempat duduk persis disamping Sehun. Beberapa saat kemudian Suzy kembali dari kamar kecil, rambutnya sudah kering dan sedikit noda Cola di bajunya. Zitao dan Myungsoo yang sedari tadi berusaha mendengarkan percakapan mereka berusaha menutup wajah mereka dengan daftar menu karena Sehun selalu saja berbalik ke arah meja mereka sepertinya dia curiga.

"Ehem..." seseorang berdehem didepan meja mereka, Zitao menurunkan sedikit daftar menu yang menutupi wajahnya dan melihat seorang pelayan yang berdiri didepan mereka "Apakah anda ingin memesan sekarang?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Ehhhh...tidak nanti saja" jawab Myungsoo, Pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka.

Zitao dan Myungsoo masih memperhatikan Sehun dan Suzy yang telah makan, sesekali mereka menelan ludah mereka melihat Sehun dan Suzy makan karena sudah hampir setenga jam mereka di restoran ini, hanya air putih saja yang masuk ke perut mereka.

"Aku lapar" Zitao terus menelan ludahnya.

Krukkk...

Krukkkk...

Krukkkkk...bunyi perut Zitao yang menahan lapar, dia selalu menjilat bibirnya saat melihat potongan steak yang masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun dan Suzy.

Setelah selesai makan, Sehun dan Suzy langsung beranjak dari meja mereka dan keluar dari restoran itu setelah sebelumnya memberi tips pada pelayan. Myungsoo yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan Zitao, tapi Zitao tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Myungsoo bingung.

"Huaaaaaa...aku lapar" rengek Zitao sambil memegang perutnya, mereka memesan 2 porsi besar steak dan 1 porsi Kimbab. Mereka juga terpaksa memakannya dengan terburu-buru (dan Zitao hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya karena tersedak kimbab) karena takut tidak dapat mengejar Sehun dan Suzy yang akan menuju arena ice skating di Grand Hyat Hotel.

"Arena ice skating Hotel Grand Hyatt sangat terkenal di Korea, arena ini berada di hotel bintang lima Grand Hyatt yang terletak di Yongsan, Hannam-dong Seoul. Lokasi ini pernah dijadikan tempat syuting drama 'Boys Before Flower' dan 'We Got Married', suasana arena ice skating ini sangat romantis dan cocok untuk pasangan yang ingin memadu kasih" Zitao membaca sebuah brosur yang dia ambil saat masuk ke dalam Hotel Grand Hyatt.

Dan sesuai brosur yang dibaca Zitao, suasana arena ice skating di hotel ini memang sangat romantis. Arena ice skating berada di lantai atas gedung hotel, disekeliling arena terdapat pohon sakura yang telah di hiasi dengan lampu dan yang lebih menakjubkan, kita dapat melihat Sungai Han dari arena ini.

"Huaahhhh...daebak!" Zitao terpana melihat pemandangan yang seperti wonderland didepan matanya.

"Pantas saja, Suzy menyebutmu kampungan. Tingkahmu seperti orang kampung. Kalau aku tidak melihat pakaianmu yang bermerek dan tidak tau siapa orangtuamu, sudah pasti aku mengira kamu orang miskin yang datang dari desa" ujar Myungsoo.

"Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu, memangnya apa yang salah kalau menjadi miskin dan kampungan. Kamu tidak tau apa-apa tentang kemiskinan, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu" balas Zitao, dia tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Myungsoo yang terdengar sangat angkuh di telinganya.

"Memang kau tau apa itu kemiskinan? Hm?" Myungsoo bertanya balik, sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku...aku..." Zitao bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita cari Sehun dan Suzy" Myungsoo menarik tangan Zitao dan masuk ke dalam arena ice skating, mereka lalu berputar-putar dan akhirnya mereka dapat melihat Sehun dan Suzy yang sedang bermain.

Zitao dan Myungsoo mendekati mereka dan berpura-pura seperti kesengajaan bertemu mereka "Ahhh, Sehun...Suzy...apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sapa Zitao, dia terus memegang lengan Myungsoo untuk menjaga kesemimbangannya. Zitao bukannya tidak tau atau tidak bisa bermain ice skating, tapi sudah lama dia tidak melakukan ini jadi dia sedikit kaku saat melakukannya lagi.

"Apa kamu tidak lihat kalau kami sedang berkencan" jawab Sehun dingin, entah kenapa pandangannya berubah menjadi tajam dan mengerikan. Suzy dan Myungsoo yang telah lama mengenal Sehun tentu tau kalau Sehun sedang kesal, sedangkan Zitao yang tidak bisa membaca kondisi terus saja tersenyum polos.

"Hahaha...kami juga, kebetulan sekali" ujar Zitao yang masih cengengesan.

Sehun berseringai tipis dan menatap Zitao dingin "Jadi sekarang kamu menyukai Myungsoo? jadi yang kemarin itu hanya akting".

"Tidak...tentu saja tidak...aku masih menyukaimu Sehun" ucap Zitao kelihatan panik.

Tapi tampaknya Sehun tidak percaya karena Zitao masih saja memegang erat lengan Myungsoo "Cih..." Sehun berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Sehun!" Sehun berbalik kesamping saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di wajahnya dan membuatnya terpelanting kebelakang sampai ke pagar pembatas arena. Sehun mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia mendongak dan melihat orang yang telah memukulnya.

"Kim Jiwon" ucap Sehun, dia berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dengan memegang pagar pembatas.

"Hm...apa kabar Lu Sehun, masih ingat denganku" beberapa pemuda berdiri dibelakang Jiwon, mereka menatap Sehun penuh rasa lapar dan kebencian.

"Tentu saja, kalian anak-anak Yangguk, brengsek! apa mau kalian"

"Menyelesaikan masalah yang belum terselesaikan" ucap Jiwon berseringai.

"Sehun!" Zitao, Myungsoo dan Suzy berlari ke arahnya. Myungsoo yang melihat anak-anak dari Yangguk School yang mengelilingi mereka, menyadari kalau mereka dalam bahaya. Yangguk dan Hanyeol adalah musuh abadi dan keadaan itu semakin parah saat Sehun berhasil mengalahkan Jiwon saat mereka berduel 3 bulan lalu.

Sehun sebenarnya siap menghadapi anak-anak Yangguk, tapi sekarang mereka ditempat umum. Terlebih lagi sekarang ada Zitao dan Suzy yang dalam bahaya jika mereka terlibat. Sehun melirik Myungsoo memberi tanda dan Myungsoo mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun (mereka sudah biasa melakukan ini, jika keadaan terdesak). Mereka menghitung mundur dalam kepala mereka...

1...2...3...sekarang...

Sehun dan Myungsoo menendang salah satu anak Yangguk, menarik para gadis dan berlari kabur. Sehun menarik tangan Zitao sedangkan Myungsoo menarik tangan Suzy. Mereka harus bersyukur karena pengunjung di arena ice skating malam ini sangat ramai dan hal itu menyulitkan anak-anak Yangguk untuk mengejar mereka. Sampainya mereka ditempat penukaran sepatu, mereka segera menukar sepatu mereka dan kembali berlari. Saat di persimpangan lorong, Sehun menarik Zitao ke kanan dan Myungsoo menarik Suzy ke kiri. Mereka berpisah untuk mengecoh anak-anak Yangguk.

"Kenapa kita harus lari sih" Zitao menarik tangan Sehun untuk menghentikannya, mereka telah sampai didepan pintu lift. Dilihat dari lokasinya, sepertinya pintu lift ini menuju ke sebuah penthouse.

"Memangnya kamu bisa menghadapi mereka" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift saat pintu lift itu terbuka.

"Kamu meremehkanku yah, aku ini atlet Wushu loh" Zitao ikut masuk kedalam lift itu.

Sehun memandangnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala "Apa?!" Zitao memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Iya, aku percaya" dan kembali menatap kedepan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita akan kemana?" tanya Zitao, angka lift ini menunjukkan angka yang besar menandakan mereka sedang naik bukan turun.

"Kita akan ke penthouse paman dan bibiku" jawab Sehun.

"Ohhhh".

.

.

.

Jongin bosan bermain PS dan perutnya mulai keroncongan, para maid hari ini di liburkan jadi Jongin harus meminta bibinya untuk membuatkannya makanan. Tapi sedari tadi Jongin tidak melihat Kyungsoo, bibinya tertidur dan sampai sekarang belum juga bangun. Jongin melirik ke arah jam dinding, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan dia belum makan sejak tadi siang.

"Bibi...Bibi Soo" panggilnya tapi tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar bibinya tapi tidak mendapati sosok Kyungsoo "Bibi Kyungsooo!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Jongin disini" suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi, Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya secara perlahan. Bertapa terkerjutnya dia melihat bibinya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dan bersimbah darah.

"Bibi! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jongin berlari ke samping Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah, kamu -mau kan -membantu bibi" ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata, dia kelihatan sangat menahan sakit.

"Hm" Jongin mengangguk tidak bisa berkata-kata, wajahnya sudah memucat.

"Dengarkan bibi...kamu tau nomor panggilan darurat kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti "-nah, setelah kamu menelpon ambulans...ambilkan tas bibi yang berwarna pink bergambar beruang di dalam lemari bibi...sebelah kiri bagian bawah..." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kemudian melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya "Dan ambilkan bibi segelas air hangat".

Karena melihat bibinya yang tenang walaupun dalam keadaan sedang kesakitan, Jongin juga ikut tenang. Dia yakin, dia pasti bisa melakukan ini karena dia sudah 'besar dan bertanggung jawab' (dia selalu mengulang kata-kata itu ditelinganya).

Setelah menelpon ambulans, Jongin mengambil tas yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di ruang tamu, lalu mengambil segelas air hangat untuk bibinya. Tapi sebelum dia ke kamar bibinya, lift penthouse itu berbunyi 'ding' menandakan sebentar lagi akan ada tamu.

"Hyung!" ucap Jongin saat melihat siapa yang datang di layar interkom.

"Jongin, buka pintunya. Hyung mau masuk"

Jongin kemudian menekan tombol lift dan pintu lift terbuka menampakkan Sehun dan seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

"Mana bibi Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun saat dilihatnya keadaan apartemen yang sunyi.

"Bibi sedang di kamar mandi dan bersimbah darah" jawab Jongin tenang.

"Apa!?" ucap Sehun dan gadis itu serempak, Jongin kemudian menyuruh mereka berdua mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

"Oh Tuhan, Nyonya! Apa yang terjadi!" gadis yang bersama Sehun menjerit panik saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo "Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kita lakukan...kita harus memanggil ambulans, oh...kita harus mengangkat bibimu dari lantai, apa yang kalian lihat ayo bantu aku" gadis itu berjongkok di samping Kyungsoo dan berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan saat gadis itu mengangkat paksa tubuhnya yang lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau melukai bibiku!" teriak Jongin dan mendorong gadis itu yang menyebabkan gadis itu terjatuh kebelakang. Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, takut kalau gadis itu akan melukai bibinya lagi.

"Agasshi, kamu siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia sendiri bingung dengan gadis ini yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuat kehebohan.

"Oh...Huang Zitao imnida, aku adalah-"

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Sehun segera memotong ucapan Zitao sebelum dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang aneh "Jongin-ah, apa kamu sudah menelpon ambulans?".

"Sudah hyung"

Dan tidak lama setelahnya ambulans datang dan paramedis segera naik ke penthouse itu, mereka segera menangani Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Sehun, Jongin dan jangan lupakan Zitao juga ikut kedalam ambulans menemani Kyungsoo, dalam perjalanan Sehun menelpon Chanyeol dan orangtuanya.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Kyungsoo segera di tangani oleh dokter Joonmyeon spesial kandungan (mereka sengaja memilih Rumah Sakit keluarga Joonmyeon...hehehe...) dan rupanya Kyungsoo harus segera menjalani operasi ceaser karena kondisinya.

"Bibimu kuat yah, walaupun kondisinya kritis tapi dia masih tenang dan berusaha menjaga kesadarannya" ujar Zitao

"Hm" hanya itu jawaban Sehun, Jongin yang lelah dan lapar akhirnya tertidur disampingnya. Sehun membawa kepala Jongin ke pangkuannya "Sssssttttt..." dan mengusapnya lembut berusaha membuat Jongin kembali tertidur setelah sempat tidurnya terganggu.

Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka bertiga duduk menunggu didepan ruang operasi, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Mata Zitao juga kelihatan sudah mulai berat, beberapa kali kepalanya terjatuh tapi dia segera sadar dan menegakkannya kembali. Melihat itu akhirnya Sehun menarik kepala Zitao dan menyandarkannya di bahunya, Zitao akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Kini hanya Sehun yang masih sadar atau berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya karena ada dua makhluk tak berperasaan yang menjadikannya kasur dan bantal.

"Sehun" Sehun berbalik dan melihat Paman Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya yang disusul oleh orangtuannya, Bibi Baekhyun dan Paman Yifan.

"Bagaimana keadaaan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari.

"Dia masih di operasi, paman dan kebetulan yang menanganinya sekarang adalah paman Joonmyeon" jawab Sehun.

"Maaf sayang, eomma dan appa baru selesai rapat dan kami semua terjebak macet saat perjalan ke Rumah Sakit" ujar Minseok menjelaskan, mata mereka melembut saat melihat keadaan Sehun. Jongin yang mendengar suara ibunya akhirnya terbangun dan melihat orangtuanya berdiri didepannya.

"Eomma...Appa" Jongin kemudian memeluk mereka, seakan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat mereka "Aku takut" bisiknya.

"Kamu sudah melakukan dengan baik, sayang. Kami bangga padamu" ucap Lu Han sambil mengusap kepala Jongin.

Lampu ruang operasi telah padam dan itu berarti operasi Kyungsoo telah selesai dan Kyungsoo sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap, mereka semua akhirnya ke ruangan Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaannya. Kecuali Sehun dengan seorang gadis bodoh yang masih saja tertidur dan seenak hatinya menjadikan Sehun sebagai kasurnya.

"Hei, bangun...bangun!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Zitao berusaha membangunkannya, tapi tampaknya Zitao sudah terlanjur jatuh ke alam mimpi dan tidak bisa terbangun "Cih, merepotkan" Sehun akhirnya menutup matanya yang sudah sangat berat karena menahan kantuk dan menyusul Zitao ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Ps: wahhhhhh panjang banget dan masih Huntao...ckckckc...#geleng-geleng kepala bareng Jongin... ada adegan di fic ini yang mirip ma sebuah drama...(ini plagiat yah? ato gue hapus aja?)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bayi itu berwarna pink dengan kerutan pada kulitnya, tubuhnya kecil, lebih kecil dibandingkan ukuran bayi pada umumnya, sebuah selang terpasang pada hidungnya dan dadanya naik turun dengan teratur menandakan bayi itu dalam kondisi yang stabil. Jongin melihat dari luar ruangan inkubator dengan sangat berminat, mata besarnya selalu mengamati pergerakan kecil dari bayi tersebut.

"Eomma, lihat! Adik bayi bergerak!" teriak Jongin saat dilihatnya bayi tersebut tersentak dan kembali tertidur pulas tak peduli dengan teriakan antusias Jongin diluar sana (well...terpisah dengan kaca, tentu saja bayi itu tidak akan mendengarnya).

"Shhhh...jangan berisik sayang, nanti kau membangunkan adik bayi" ucap Minseok dan mereka kembali memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat bayi mungil itu. Setelah puas melihat bayi itu, Minseok dan Jongin kembali ke ruangan Kyungsoo dan saat mereka kembali Kyungsoo telah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Anak kalian sangat tampan, Selamat yah" ucap Minseok dengan riang pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Lu Han.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namanya?" tanya Lu Han.

"Taeo, Park Taeo. hyung" jawab Chanyeol.

"Bibi, bolehkan aku datang setiap hari untuk melihat adik bayi?" tanya Jongin penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, dia kan adikmu. Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut pada Jongin.

"Wow, daebak!" seru Jongin senang, ia kemudian duduk di samping ibunya dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya. Sepertinya rasa kantuk dan lelah mulai menghinggapinya kembali dan detik kemudian ia tertidur dipangkuan ibunya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Baekhyun masuk dengan dua buah gelas kopi di tangannya, disusul Yifan dibelakangnya yang memegang empat buah gelas kopi dengan susah payah.

"Kemana Joonmyeon?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membagikan gelas yang berisi kopi pada Minseok, Lu Han dan Chanyeol.

"Dia masih harus melakukan satu operasi lagi, sepertinya hari ini dia sedang sibuk" Lu Han menyesap kopinya dan hampir menyemburkannya "Ini apa sih? Kenapa rasanya aneh" rutuk Lu Han dan Minseok juga Chanyeol tidak jadi meminum kopinya.

"Oh, ayolah Tuan Lu. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari mesin kopi otomatis dari sebuah Rumah Sakit, huh!" ujar Yifan cuek "Kau bisa menyumbang sebuah mesin espresso pada Rumah Sakit ini, aku yakin Joonmyeon akan senang".

"Aku akan melakukannya, Tuan Wu" balas Lu Han kesal.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kalian seperti anak kecil saja" ujar Baekhyun, bosan dengan perdebatan teman-temannya "Oh yah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Kami sempat melihat bayi kalian, dia sangat...hmmm...pink dan berkerut?" tentu saja teman-teman mereka sudah menduga komentar jujur yang di lontarkan dari mulut 'Queen of Ember'.

"Terima kasih eonni atas perhatiannya" balas Kyungsoo penuh dengan sarkastik.

"Hahaha...tentu saja, dia kan keponakanku juga" ujar Baekhyun tak sadar situasi "Oh, ya, selamat juga untuk Lu Han dan Minseok...sebentar lagi kalian akan punya cucu".

"Ehh?" Lu Han dan Minseok saling melirik, tidak paham dengan maksud Baekhyun.

"Ahh, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah punya anak tapi Lu Han dan Minseok selangkah lebih maju. Mereka sebentar lagi akan punya cucu" Yifan menghela nafas berat.

Lu Han dan Minseok semakin tidak mengerti.

.

"Jadi ini yang kalian maksud?" tanya Minseok pada Yifan dan Baekhyun yang kemudian membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Didepan mereka, Sehun tertidur di kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit dengan posisi duduk yang kelihatannya kurang nyaman dan seorang gadis memeluk lengannya dengan kepala bersandar dengan nyamannya pada bahu Sehun.

"Sepertinya gadis ini pacarnya, Minseok" bisik Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada kami, iya kan Lu Han?" Minseok berbalik pada Lu Han meminta jawaban.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil, "Kalau memang gadis ini kekasihnya, suatu saat Sehun pasti mengenalkannya pada kita. Untuk saat ini, kita amati saja mereka dari jauh" jelas Lu Han dan Minseok segera mengerti maksud Lu Han.

"Oh, yah. Aku sampai lupa!" seru Minseok, ia mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tasnya kemudian memotret Sehun dan gadisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Yifan bingung.

" Well, katakanlah ini sebagai kartu As kami sebagai orangtua kalau-kalau suatu hari nanti anak kami berbuat kenakalan" jawab Minseok.

Yifan dan Baekhyun terperangah mendengar jawaban Minseok "Kalian juga memblack mail anak kalian?" tanya mereka tak percaya.

Lu Han dan Minseok hanya berseringai pada mereka.

Melihat Jongin yang bergerak gelisah di punggung Lu Han akhirnya kedua pasangan itu memutuskan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu, mereka meninggalkan Yifan dan Baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya dan juga Sehun dan gadisnya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Mereka pasangan evil" ucap Baekhyun dan Yifan.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang senang" ujar Amber.

"Yah, begitulah" balas Zitao dengan ceria, senyum indah tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Amber yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

Beberapa hari ini mood Zitao seperti musim panas dengan bunga yang bermekaran dan berwarna-warni merah kuning hijau, berlebihan memang tapi seperti itulah keadaan Zitao saat ini. Zitao selalu tersenyum ramah pada siapapun, membantu fakir miskin, janda-janda tua...ok, kita mulai melenceng. Tapi sejak kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana Sehun mengantarnya pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Zitao jadi sangat bahagia dan bersemangat ke sekolah. Yah, walaupun Sehun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat mengantarnya pulang atau menyapanya di sekolah keesokan harinya dan hari-hari berikutnya tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Zitao (Wow, sangat optimistik). Kalau boleh Zitao kegeeran, tampaknya Sehun juga mulai memperhatikannya, kalau boleh yah.

"Sekarang Sehun lebih perhatian padaku" ujar Zitao, berbunga-bunga.

"Cih, mimpi saja kau" balas Key.

"Buktinya sudah seminggu ini dia memberikanku les privat" sanggah Zitao.

"Iya dia memberikanmu les privat bersama dengan 50 orang siswa lainnya yang berakhir tragis di ujian Fisika kemarin".

Zitao memanyunkan bibirnya "Kenapa sih kalian tidak pernah berpandangan optimis sepertiku, walaupun Sehun mengajar 50 murid lainnya dalam satu ruangan tapi 50 orang itu sudah termasuk denganku. Jadi itu sama saja dengan les privat" jelas Zitao.

Amber dan Key mengangguk paham, kali ini logika Zitao masuk akal "Tapi ada benarnya juga, jangan-jangan Sehun sudah menaruh hati pada Zitao" ujar Amber

"Maksudmu?" tanya Key, kurang mengerti.

"Maksudku, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka di repotkan dengan segalah urusan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia mau mengambil bagian dalam program 'Mencerdaskan anak-anak Hanyeol School' dari Osis, biasanya dia tidak peduli dengan anak-anak bodoh di sekolah ini" jelas Amber panjang lebar.

"Atau mungkin, dia ingin lebih dekat dengan satu orang bodoh yang berada dalam kumpulan orang-orang bodoh Hanyeol" Amber dan Key memutar kepala mereka dan melihat punggung si 'Orang bodoh' dari kejauhan yang entah kenapa sudah ada diantara siswa-siswi yang sedang berdesak-desakkan di depan layar monitor LCD depan sekolah mereka.

Zitao tidak membacanya dengan jelas, tapi dia bisa melihat tulisan besar yang bertuliskan tentang karya wisata Hanyeol High School dalam rangka menyambut libur musim dingin. Setelah ia cukup menangkap maksud dari pengumuman itu, Zitao pun segera keluar dari desakan murid-murid yang melihat pengumuman itu.

"Kalian sudah lihat pengumuman itu?" tanya Zitao pada Amber dan Key setelah ia kembali dari petualangan kecilnya.

"Tentang karya wisata liburan musim dingin?" tanya Amber dan Zitao mengangguk semangat.

"Ahh, sangat membosankan. Setiap tahun pihak sekolah selalu mengadakan liburan musim dingin di satu tempat, Swiss. Kenapa kita tidak pergi ke tempat yang lebih panas, lagipula anak-anak Hanyeol sudah bosan dengan Eropa" ujar Key bosan.

"Tapi aku lihat, karya wisatanya ke Kepulauan Karibia".

"Hmm, cukup menarik mengingat beberapa keluarga anak-anak Hanyeol memiliki pulau pribadi disana"

"Apa Sehun akan ikut?" tanya Zitao

"Tidak, Sehun dan kawan-kawannya tidak pernah sekalipun ikut dalam karya wisata yang diadakan Hanyeol dan itu juga alasan kenapa murid-murid Hanyeol jarang mengikuti karya wisata sekolah yang membosankan, Oh, Ayolah..."

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal kepulauan Karibia tidaklah buruk" gumam Zitao sambil menundukkan kepala dan berjalan kembali ke arah kelas.

Zitao tidak tau kalau Amber dan Key menjahilinya.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

Minseok duduk di atas ranjang, membolak-balikkan majalah yang ia baca tanpa rasa bersalah dan hanya memberikan tatapan acuh pada Lu Han sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bisa tidak kamu tidak berteriak di kamar?" tanya Minseok dengan innocent.

Lu Han berdiri dan menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Minseok.

"Apa ini?" desis Lu Han.

Minseok memperhatikan tangan Lu Han selama lima detik dan kemudian kembali melihat koleksi tas Celine untuk musim dingin di majalah yang dibacanya.

"Apa?" tanya Minseok acuh tak acuh, masih asyik dengan majalah fashionnya.

Wajah Lu Han memerah dan Minseok dapat melihat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kukuku! Kenapa kukuku berwarna pink, Minseok?!" tanya Lu Han menuntut, ia menggosok cat kuku yang telah kering itu dengan wajah yang manyun.

Minseok memutar boala matanya "Aku bosan, Sehun sedang berwisata dengan teman-temannya, Jongin kecilku sedang bersama adiknya dan kamu sedang tidur" jelasnya, Minseok melempar majalahnya diatas ranjang dan berjalan ke arah cermin yang ada di kamar itu.

"Bosan?" Lu Han terkejut dan melihat Minseok seperti ia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hmm...Bosan, B-O-S-A-N" ulang Minseok sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Hapus ini Minseok, kamu sudah cukup bersenang-senang" Lu Han mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseok mengambil tangan Lu Han dengan tangan kecilnya dan menelitinya seperti sebuah karya seni yang berharga.

"Pink sangat cocok denganmu" komentar Minseok, Lu Han menyentak tangannya dan mendelik pada Minseok.

"Buka sekarang juga!" Lu Han menggertak.

"Aku kehabisan penghapusnya" ujar Minseok, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Lu Han yang masih menatapnya dan mencium bibirnya. Dan teknik itu berhasil membungkam Lu Han.

.

"Man, apa yang terjadi dengan kukumu?" tanya Yifan beberapa jam kemudian.

Lu Han menghindari tatapan bertanya Yifan dan Joonmyeon dan lebih memilih menuang Whiskey dalam gelasnya.

"Minseok" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya "Sepertinya ada suatu cairan yang bisa menghilangkannya".

Lu Han membanting gelasnya diatas meja "Aku tau itu, man! Tapi Minseok kehabisan".

"Kenapa kamu tidak meminjam punya Baekhyun saja atau kau bisa membelinya?" tanya Yifan sambil memeriksa tangan Lu Han "Dan saat membelinya, jangan lupa bilang 'Aghassi, eike mau beli penghapus cat kuku yang cucok bow'" dan sebuah cetakan tangan tercetak di wajah Yifan.

"Aku memutuskan untuk mengkeriknya saja" jawab Lu Han.

"Yeah, itu juga bagus" Joonmyeon meneguk Whiskeynya "Ngomong-ngomong...Pink kelihatan bagus untukmu" ucap Joonmyeon dan sukses membuahkan sebuah benjolan di kepalanya.

.

"Aku benci Opera" ucap Lu Han sambil melihat sebuah pamplet di tangannya.

Minseok duduk dengan elegan disampingnya, ia menggunakan gaun malam Dior berwarna hijau yang bisa menandingi gaun-gaun yang dikenakan selebritis Hollywood saat acara Oscar. Tentu saja Lu Han tau, karena ia sendiri yang membelihnya untuk Minseok. Minseok tersenyum pada seorang wanita tua yang mengenalinya dari box penonton disebelahnya.

"Lu Han, kamu tau Nyonya Shim Aerim?" Minseok menepuk lutut Lu Han, hidung Lu Han kembang-kempis saat ia menurunkan pamplet yang dibacanya (kelihatan kalau ia masih kesal dengan insiden kuku pinknya dan Minseok yang memaksanya menonton Opera).

"Nyonya Shim, perkenalkan suamiku Lu Han" Minseok melihat Lu Han penuh harap, berharap Lu Han menghilangkan sikap kekanak-kanakannya karena for God Sake mereka bukan lagi anak-anak.

Nyonya Shim Aerim (tapi ia lebih senang di panggil dengan Aerim) adalah wanita tua berumur hampir 80an, ia adalah Presiden dari Asosiasi Pengusaha Wanita Korea (dan Minseok adalah salah satu anggotanya).

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Shim" sapa Lu Han yang tiba-tiba menghilangkan kecemberutan dari wajahnya dan berubah menjadi charming dengan senyum yang menawan, Minseok kelihatan puas dengan sikap Lu Han.

"Aerim, panggil aku Aerim" ucap Nyonya Shim.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Aerim? Hmmm...tahun 1974, mungkin. Tahun keemasan, iya kan Minseok?" senyum Minseok pudar dan digantikan dengan kepanikan. Sepertinya Lu Han ingin mengacaukan malam ini.

"Oh, yah?" Nyonya Shim tertawa kecil "Ahh, iya tahun dimana aku masih muda dan kurus".

Minseok semakin panik, ia takut Nyonya Shim akan tersinggung dengan kata-kata Lu Han dan bisa-bisa keanggotaannya dicabut.

Lu Han kemudian mengambil tangan Nyonya Shim dan mencium punggung tangannya "Tapi sekarang anda lebih menarik Aerim" ucap Lu Han dengan suara rendah yang memiliki tingkat gula level 9000.

"Oh Lu Han, kamu sangat charming" dan sepertinya Nyonya Shim terkena diabetes.

Minseok berbalik ke arah Lu Han dan mendelik padanya saat Lu Han telah selesai memberikan gombalannya dan Nyonya Shim telah kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Well, itu sangat-"

"Shhh...pertunjukkannya sudah mulai" potong Lu Han, ia bersandar dikursinya dan meregangkan lengannya dibelakang pundak Minseok dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

.

"Apa maumu Lu Han" tanya Minseok dengan tidak sabar, ia sudah jengah melihat tingkah Lu Han yang seperti masih menyimpan dendam soal kukunya. Mereka duduk bersila diatas ranjang dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan saling menatap.

"Aku ingin membalasmu Minseok".

"Astaga Lu Han, kamu kenapa sih" Minseok menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Berikan kakimu" perintah Lu Han dan Minseok mendorong kakinya ke dadanya Lu Han dengan keras "Yah!"

Minseok cekikikan dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. Lu Ha kemudian mengambil botol kuteks di atas mejas nakas. Sebelum mencat kuku Minseok, Lu Han terlebih dahulu memijat kaki Minseok untuk membuatnya rileks.

"Kakimu sangat kecil" ucap Lu Han dan mencium ibu jari Minseok yang kecil.

"Itu karena aku pendek" jelas Minseok, ia mendesah pelan saat Lu Han memijat tumitnya.

Lu Han kemudian mengeluarkan kuas kuteks dari dalam botolnya dan mulai mengecat kuku Minseok.

"Kenapa merah? Kenapa bukan pink" tanya Minseok saat dia melihat warna cat pada kukunya.

"Karena merah sangat cocok dengan warnah kulitmu yang putih sayang" jawab Lu Han, ia kelihatan sangat berkonsentrasi mengecat kuku Minseok hal ini bisa dilihat dari kerutan di antara alisnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, semua kuku kaki Minseok telah berwarna merah. Dan benar kata Lu Han, kaki Minseok menjadi lebih cantik dan seksi.

"Nah, sudah selesai Nyonya. Sekarang berikan tanganmu" ujar Lu Han puas dengan hasil karyanya dan Minseok yang melihat itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Lu Han bingung.

"Oh sayang kamu seperti banci salon yang sedang melakukan pedikur medikur pada pelanggannya" jelas Minseok masih dengan tawanya.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Lu Han lalu meletakkan botol kuteksnya di meja nakas.

"Aku bilang kamu seperti-" belum sempat Minseok melanjutkan kata-katanya, Lu Han sudah menindihnya.

"Kamu akan menyesal sudah mengatakan itu sayang dan oh, jangan lupakan kukuku yang telah kau buat menjadi pink" bisik Lu Han dengan suara rendah dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan.

Minseok menggigit bibirnya "Buktikan" bisiknya menatang

Tanpa aba-aba bibir Lu Han sudah berada diatas bibirnya, melumatnya, bergumul dan berakhir dengan malam yang penuh desahan dan erangan nikmat dari keduanya.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Lu Han!" teriak Minseok membahana di dalam kamar itu.

"Hmm, ada apa Minseok" jawab Lu Han dengan setengah hati, masih dengan mata terpejam "Kamu tau aku butuh istirahat, setelah semalaman kita beraktifitas".

"Lihat perbuatanmu, karena kau seperai kita menjadi merah" Minseok memandang horor seperai mereka yang penuh dengan bercak merah dari kuteks "...dan-dan lihat lihat kukuku!" Minseok histeris melihat jari dan kukunya yang bernoda merah berantakan.

Lu Han mendengus dan tertawa dibalik selimutnya, sepertinya pembalasannya berhasil.

.

.

.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya sambil melangkah keluar ke balkon. Dihirupnya udara pagi laut dalam-dalam. Sehun memang selalu menyukai bunyi deburan ombak di pagi hari. Entah mengapa suara tersebut membuat pikirannya tenang serta tubuhya rileks. Sehun melayangkan pandangannya kearah lautan karibia di depannya dan memikirkan seseorang yang sekarang berada di Korea.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun sedikit kecewa saat tidak melihat wajah gadis itu diantara rombongan murid-murid Hanyeol yang ikut karya wisata dan Sehun ikut karya wisata tahun ini hanya karena ia mengira gadis itu pasti ikut dengan kegiatan bodoh semacam ini. Hell, bahkan hampir semua murid Hanyeol High School angkatannya ikut tapi kenapa gadis bodoh itu tidak ikut?

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Sehun?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Jangan-jangan, kamu sedang memikirkan murid angkatan kita yang tidak ikut. Emmm, kalau tidak salah berjumlah 5 orang" ujar Taeyong.

Sehun tidak mempedulikan perkataan teman-temannya, ia lebih memilih berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Huang Zitao salah satunya" celutuk Minho dan sengaja membesar-besarkan suaranya agar Sehun dapat mendengarnya dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tapi ada bagusnya Zitao tidak ikut, kamu jadi lebih tenang. Iya kan Sehun?" tanya Key berusaha menahan tawanya, begitu pula dengan teman-teman Sehun yang lain.

Sehun keluar dari kamar hanya dengan celana pendek selutut tanpa atasan "Aku mau berselancar, ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Sehun tidak mempedulikan ejekan teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja" jawab mereka dan mengikuti Sehun keluar menuju pantai.

Murid-murid Hanyeol sedang bersantai di tepi pantai, bermain volly pantai, berselancar, diving dan berbagai kegiatan pantai lainnya.

Zitao tidak ikut karena Amber, Key, teman-teman Sehun, fangirl Sehun bahkan murid-murid yang lain mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak akan ikut karya wisata itu. Tapi tampaknya mereka salah dan sangat memandang remeh Huang Zitao.

Murid-murid Hanyeol dan para turis menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat sebuah Helikopter mendarat di pendaratan Helicopter di sebuah anjungan pinggir pantai. Pintu Heli itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Huang Zitao yang keluar. Para pelayan resort segera mengambil barang-barang Zitao dan membawanya ke dalam resort.

"What the Hell!" ujar murid-murid Hanyeol serempak.

Zitao berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan "Hai, teman-teman...Hai semua..." sapanya sambil tersenyum gembira.

Sehun berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Zitao "Hai, Sehun" sapa Zitao, tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Mereka terdiam canggung, begitupula murid-murid Hanyeol yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali bodoh" ucap Sehun kemudian mencipratkan air laut ke arah Zitao.

"Yah, awas kau!" Zitao balas mencipratkan air ke arah Sehun dan terjadilah adegan perang-perangan air diantara mereka, mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari murid-murid yang lain.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil Key" ujar Amber.

"Yah, Sehun butuh sedikit dorongan" balas Key.

.

.

.

Ps : Huaaa, panjang dan membosankan...wkwkwk...tapi tak apalah kalau kalian sudah terlanjur membacanya.

Selamat ulang tahun D.O...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

'_Saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida..._ _saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida..._ _saranghaneun Jongin-ah..._ _saengil chukha hamnidaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh'_

Lu Han dan Minseok menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin dan bernyanyi didepan Jongin yang masih tertidur lelap seperti malaikat, tenang dan damai. Lu Han dan Minseok menghentikan nyanyian mereka saat mereka tidak melihat pergerakan yang berarti dari Jongin. Jongin memang tukang tidur yang sulit dibangunkan bahkan dengan gempa bumi sekalipun. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Lu Han dan Minseok meninggalkan Jongin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang" Lu Han dan Minseok bergantian mencium kening Jongin. Setelah memperbaiki letak selimut dan mematikan lampu kamar, mereka keluar dari kamar itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Jongin saat ia membuka matanya adalah berbagai macam kado yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya, kado-kado itu terdiri dari berbagai bentuk dari yang kecil hingga yang seukuran dengannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membuka selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamar tanpa mempedulikan kado-kado yang menunggu untuk dibuka.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Ayah dan ibunya yang sedang bersenda gurau di ruang makan, ia mengira orangtuanya sudah berangkat ke London pukul 5 pagi tadi.

"Eomma, Appa!" teriak Jongin dan berlari ke arah mereka "Aku kira kalian sekarang sudah ada di pesawat" ujarnya senang, Jongin lalu memberi Minseok dan Lu Han ciuman selamat pagi di pipi mereka.

"Pagi sayang" ucap Minseok "Kami memutuskan untuk menunda keberangkatan kami".

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung, kemudian ia duduk didepan orangtuanya. Seorang maid segera menuangkan susu coklat didalam gelasnya.

"Tentu saja karena hari ini ulang tahunmu sayang" jawab Lu Han dan mengacak rambut anaknya.

"Kamu sudah membuka kado dari kami?" tanya Minseok, tampak penasaran.

Jongin menatap kedua orang tuanya yang melihatnya dengan harap-harap cemas di wajah mereka, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan memakan Croissantnya.

Wajah Lu Han dan Minseok memelas, mereka sudah mempersiapkan jauh-jauh hari berbagai kado untuk Jongin dengan harapan Jongin menyukainya.

"Kenapa sayang, kamu tidak menyukainya? Apa kamu menginginkan yang lain?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa sayang" Lu Han kelihatan tak sabaran, menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Setelah mengunya potongan terakhir croissantnya kemudian meminum habis susu coklatnya, Jongin akhirnya berkata "Eomma, Appa. Aku selalu suka apapun yang kalian berikan dan aku percaya kado yang kalian berikan pasti sangat bagus. Tapi aku hanya ingin kue ulang tahun".

Lu Han dan Minseok menghela nafas lega, mereka mengusap dada mereka dan tersenyum lembut pada Jongin "Tentu sayang, kalau itu maumu. Kami akan memberikanmu kue ulang tahun beserta pesta yang mewah".

"Appa, eomma. Aku tidak mau pesta, aku hanya mau kue ulang tahun" ucap Jongin menegaskan keinginannya.

"Oke...Oke, kue ulang tahun kalau begitu" jawab Lu Han.

"Tapi ini bukan kue ulang tahun sembarangan" ujar Jongin, ada sebuah cengiran jahil di bibirnya.

Minseok menatap Jongin penuh curiga "Memangnya kue macam apa yang kamu inginkan" tanya mereka was-was, jangan sampai apa yang di pikirkan Jongin sama dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka tidak masalah dengan kue ulang tahun yang terbuat dari emas, berlian atau apapun itu asal jangan yang satu itu.

Jongin kemudian memutar kepalanya ke arah Minseok "Aku ingin kue ulang tahun buatan eomma" ujarnya innocent.

Minseok terperanjat "Yah! Anak durhaka, kamu ingin membunuh eomma?".

"Hahaha, bagus Jongin. Permintaanmu sangat bagus" ujar Lu Han yang sedang menertawai kemalangan Minseok.

Jongin kemudian berbalik pada Lu Han "Appa, punya skil yang bagus dalam bidang masak-memasak jadi appa harus membantu eomma" dan Lu Han pun membatu di tempatnya

Kali ini suara tawa dan cekikikan datang dari para maid yang sedari tadi berdiri di sekitar meja makan.

Jongin yang telah selesai sarapan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Eomma, Appa...Fighting!" dan berlari kembali ke kamar sambil cekikikan.

Seperti kata pepatah 'Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya' dan kali ini Lu Han dan Minseok harus rela di jahili oleh anak mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kamu menyadarinya?"

Sehun dan Zitao berjalan santai di pinggir pantai dan membiarkan kaki-kaki mereka terkena hempasan ombak, matahari tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkan singgahsananya membuat warna langit disekitarnya menjadi jingga.

"Sore itu aku ke sekolah karena tiba-tiba hari itu ada jadwal les privat darimu" ujar Zitao sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengus dan Zitao melanjutkan ceritanya "Saat tiba di sekolah, aku tidak melihat satu orang pun disana termasuk kamu. Lalu aku bertanya pada penjaga sekolah tapi dia tidak tau apa-apa, lalu aku ke ruang guru ingin bertanya tapi tersadar kalau hari itu adalah hari libur musim dingin...hehehe"

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Setelah merenung dan melakukan meditasi, aku mengambil keputusan untuk menghubungi layanan informasi dan menanyakan apakah ada pesawat yang memuat gerombolan anak sekolah yang berangkat menuju kepulauan Karibia dan walaahhh, ternyata ada! Dan kuputuskan untuk menyusul kalian".

Sehun tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membuat Zitao kebingungan "Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?" dan menarik-narik lengan Sehun, berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

Sehun membayangkan wajah kebingungan Zitao membuatnya geli tapi sampai harus menghubungi pihak bandara menanyakan informasi tentang rombongan anak sekolah yang ingin berwisata, belum lagi kedatangannya yang menghebohkan hampir sebagian penduduk pulau membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Setelah tawanya mereda Sehun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas pasir putih dan memandang kedepan ke arah matahari tenggelam, Zitao juga ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kamu tidak marah, karena sudah di jahili oleh mereka?" ujar Sehun masih memandang kedepan.

"Tidak" jawaban Zitao membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari matahari terbenam dan beralih memandang wajah Zitao "Aku tidak marah karena aku tidak tau kalau mereka menjahiliku, dan setelah aku taupun aku tidak marah karena aku merasa itu tidak ada gunanya. Aku mengambil sisi positifnya, kalau satu angkatan mengerjaiku berarti mereka perhatian padaku".

Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan yang menurutnya terlalu naif "Cih, apa kau selalu seperti ini? Selalu memandang sesuatu dengan optimis dan positif?"

"Hmm iya" Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sehun dan saat itu wajahnya tertimpa cahaya matahari terbenam membuatnya seperti bersinar.

'Sial' rutuk Sehun dalam hati, selalu seperti ini. Ia tidak mengerti, wajah Zitao tidaklah cantik dan tidak memenuhi standar kecantikan seorang Sehun tapi ia cukup manis jika diperhatikan. Entahlah, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat jantung Sehun berdegup kencang dua kali lipat dan membuatnya bersemu jika terus memandang Zitao. Wajah yang biasa-biasa ini bahkan selalu mengisi pikirannya, ia sempat berpikir kalau Zitao mengguna-gunainya.

Sehun segera berdiri dari duduknya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengalihkan wajahnya berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Kamu kenapa?" lagi-lagi Zitao dibuat bingung dengan sikap aneh Sehun, ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun, setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri "Ehh, bagaimana kalau kita berenang" tawarnya berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Ehh?" Zitao terkejut mendengar ajakan Sehun "Tapi...tapi..."

"Kamu pakai bikini kan?" tanya Sehun santai.

Zitao melangkah mundur sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri "Yah, dasar mesum!".

Sehun mendengus "Jangan terlalu percaya diri aku tidak tertarik padamu, lagipula ini pantai semua orang memakai bikini. Wanita di sebelah sana bahkan telanjang" Sehun menunjuk dengan dagunya pada seorang bule yang sedang telanjang bulat, bukan hanya satu bahkan beberapa orang.

Sehun kemudian membuka kaosnya, memperlihatkan tubuh yang sudah mulai terbentuk akibat pubertas yang berjalan dengan sempurna.

Zitao yang sudah melihat dada telanjang Sehun tadi pagi masih tidak biasa dengan pemandangan luar biasa itu, beberapa kali ia berusaha menelan ludahnya dan mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

Sehun berseringai, menyadari tatapan kekaguman dari Zitao "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo buka bajumu" ujarnya lalu segera merutuki dirinya dalam hati saat ia menyadari kalau perkataannya terdengar mesum 'Kenapa aku seperti ayahku?' makinya dalam hati (Ayolah, tidak ada yang dapat menandingi kemesuman Tuan Lu).

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Zitao membuka baju kaos yang ia gunakan, lalu membuka celana hotpantsnya.

'Fuck!' umpat Sehun dalam 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' umpatnya lagi berkali-kali. Sehun sudah pernah melihat wanita telanjang dan melihat wanita sexy berbikini adalah hal yang biasa baginya tapi yang sekarang berada di depannya sangat luar biasa. Zitao sekarang berdiri di depannya hanya memakai bikini two piece berwarna merah bahkan Miranda Kerr pun kalah, mulut Sehun sampai terbuka beberapa centi.

"Pa-pakai kembali-bajumu" gagap Sehun "Tunggu disini, kamu tidak usah ikut berenang" perintahnya dan segera berbalik menuju lautan sambil memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah karena mimisan. Sial, kalau seperti ini terus image cool Sehun bakal hancur.

.

.

.

"Tuan, Nyonya . Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini, biar kami saja yang melakukannya atau anda bisa memanggil Pastry Chef untuk membuatnya" ujar Bi Dam yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kepala pelayan keluarga Lu.

Sudah hampir satu jam Lu Han dan Minseok berada di dapur tapi mereka belum melakukan apapun. Keadaan dapur itu masih sama seperti sejam yang lalu, bersih dan peralatannya masih mengkilap tanpa noda. Setelah mereka membrowsing internet untuk mencari bahan dan cara membuatnya, menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan bahan dan alatnya, satu-satunya yang mereka lakukan sampai saat ini adalah menatap semua bahan-bahan itu tanpa melakukan apapun.

Minseok menghela nafas "Tidak perlu Bi Dam, kami akan melakukan ini. Kami bisa melakukannya" Minseok menyakinkan Bi Dam.

"Kalau kami meminta bantuan kalian atau memanggil Pastry Chef, apa Jongin akan percaya? Lagipula selama ini Jongin tidak pernah meminta apapun dari kami dan juga ini bukti cinta kami padanya" ujar Lu Han.

Mendengar hal itu, mata Bi Dam berkaca-kaca menahan air matanya. Apakah mereka bercanda? Menurut Bi Dam, Tuan dan Nyonya Lu adalah orangtua terbaik yang pernah dilihatnya. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk anak-anak mereka.

"Kalian boleh meninggalkan kami" perintah Lu Han. Bi Dam dan para pelayan segera meninggalkan Lu Han dan Minseok di dapur.

Minseok menggaruk pipinya dan melirik Lu Han yang juga balas meliriknya, beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal "Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang akan kita lakukan" ujar Minseok.

"Biar aku yang melakukan semua ini" ucap Lu Han sambil melihat resep di iPadnya dan sekali lagi lagi memastikan bahan-bahannya lengkap.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Minseok ragu, Lu Han memang pandai memasak tapi dia sudah lama tidak melakukannya lagipula ia cuma bisa memasak makanan sederhana dan tidak pernah membuat kue.

Lu Han berseringai, ia kemudian menggulung kemejanya sampai ke siku "Well, you underestimate my power babe" ujarnya mengutip kata-kata Anakin Skywalker dalam film Star Wars (tanpa 'babe' tentunya), ia memberi Minseok sebuah celemek dan berbalik membelakangi Minseok "Tolong asisten".

Minseok tertawa mendengarnya "Siap Chef!" dan membantu Lu Han menggunakan celemeknya, kemudian ia menggunakan celemeknya dengan bantuan Lu Han.

Dan di mulainya acara 'Kitchen Hell' ala Chef Lu Han dan Minseok Quin.

.

.

.

Jongin berdiri di depan gedung tempat ia berlatih menari. Yah, menari! Jongin pandai menari. Bukan hanya sekedar hobby , ia juga mempunyai bakat disana. Tapi jika ditanya tentang cita-cita, Jongin tidak pernah bilang akan menjadi seorang penari. Ia selalu menjawab 'Cita-citaku ingin seperti ayahku' sangat wajar dan biasa saja mengingat statusnya sebagai anak chaebol, tentu saja ia akan melanjutkan kerajaan bisnis keluarganya. Guru-gurunya sangat menyayangkan hal itu karena Jongin sangat berbakat di bidang menari.

Tapi...Hei, Jongin kan tidak pernah bilang ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seperti ayahnya, menjadi seorang penari, dokter, idol atau pengusaha masih terlalu jauh untuk di pikirkan Jongin.

Jadi kita tinggalkan saja permasalahan itu, sekarang kita kembali pada Jongin yang masih berdiri didepan gedung sambil mengeratkan mantelnya. Hidung dan telinganya sudah mulai memerah dan ia sudah bergetar kedinginan tapi orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum juga datang.

"Kemana sih mereka" Jongin menggerutu sambil menendang salju di kakinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah mobil Rolls Royce berhenti di tepat di depannya dan seorang yang memakai mantel hitam turun dari pintu depan.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda, tadi kami disuruh oleh Tuan Besar untuk membeli bahan-bahan kue dan bahan-bahan kue itu selalu habis jadi kami harus stanby. Tuan besar mengijinkan kami pergi saat tiba waktu menjemput anda, tapi waktu di jalan kami terjebak macet..." Dongwoo masih mengoceh ditempatnya, tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Woi, Paman Dongwoo. Sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" teriak Jongin yang sudah berada dalam mobil.

Dongwoo yang tersadar segera berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hahaha, kamu seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri" ujar Hoya yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Diam kau, bodoh" balas Dongwoo dan terjadilah perang mulut antara kedua pengawal pribadi itu.

"Kalian berdua, diam!" teriakan Jongin menghentikan pertengkaran dua orang bodoh itu.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Muda" ucap Dongwoo dan Hoya.

"Sudahlah sekarang kita jalan tapi kita tidak langsung pulang, aku ingin ke suatu tempat" ujar Jongin dan Hoya langsung menyalakan mobil tanpa mempertanyakan maksud dari Tuan Mudanya.

.

Jongin, Hoya dan Dongwoo duduk berjongkok di samping sebuah bak sampah, mereka sedang mengintip dari sebuah celah yang ada di pagar sebuah rumah. Rumah itu sangat tertutup begitu pun dengan pagarnya yang berupa dinding yang menutupi semua bagian halaman rumah itu, kecuali suatu celah kecil pada bagian belakang rumah itu tempat dimana sekarang Jongin dan kedua pengawalnya sedang mengintip.

"Tuan apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Dongwoo.

"Shhhh...jangan berisik, nanti mereka mendengar kita" bisik Jongin. Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar dari dalam rumah itu "Aku ingin membebaskan anjing-anjing itu".

"Apa!" Dongwoo dan Hoya melihat Jongin seperti anak itu berkepala dua.

"Anjing-anjing itu akan di siksa dan di jual, aku pikir mereka akan di jual di restoran untuk di jadikan menu"

Lagi-lagi Dongwoo dan Hoya terperangah, mulut mereka terbuka lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan anak kecil ini yang merupakan majikan mereka 'Anak ini terlalu banyak nonton film horor rupanya' pikir mereka.

"Aduh, Tuan Muda...kita tidak usah mencampuri urusan mereka. Lagipula, apa Tuan Muda yakin kalau mereka menjual anjing-anjing ke restoran untuk di jadikan makanan? Bisa saja anjing-anjing itu untuk di pelihara"

"Aku dan Taemin pernah mengikuti sebuah truk yang berisi anjing dari rumah ini, truk itu menuju ke sebuah restoran dan kami menemukan kepala anjing di bak sampah restoran itu" ujar Jongin yang membuat Dongwoo dan Hoya berkerut jijik.

"Tapi ini terlalu ekstrim, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana kalau kita tertangkap dan mereka menjadikan kita santapan makan malam mereka" ujar Dongwoo.

"Iya, betul sekali. Bagaimana kalau pemilik rumah ini adalah kanibal, habislah kita" Hoya menambahkan, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin.

Tapi tampaknya Jongin tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya "Cih, bilang saja kalian takut. Dasar pengecut" dan hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Jongin adalah naik ke atas bak sampah disamping mereka kemudian memanjat pagar itu.

Dongwoo dan Hoya seperti ingin menangis melihat adegan itu, kenapa mereka harus melakukan aksi berbahaya seperti ini? Dan sebagai penggagas ide adalah anak ingusan yang tidak mengetahui resiko dari tindakannya...akhhhhhh, terkutuklah hidup mereka.

Dengan keberanian yang berusaha mereka kumpulkan, akhirnya mereka menyusul majikan mereka.

"Tuan Muda" bisik mereka berhati-hati, tapi tampaknya hal ini sangat sulit karena anjing-anjing itu terus saja menggongong.

"Shhhh...kalian semua tenanglah, kami akan membebaskan kalian" ujar Dongwoo dan Hoya menenangkan anjing-anjing itu dan seperti mengerti dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan, anjing-anjing itu menjadi diam.

"Bantu aku membuka kandang ini" perintah Jongin, ia dengan susah payah membuka pagar tempat anjing-anjing itu ditempatkan.

Dongwoo melihat sebuah sekop pasir di sebuah garasi dan segera mengambilnya "Menyingkirlah Tuan Muda, biar aku lakukan " Dongwoo menumbukkan sekop pasir itu pada gembok pagar beberapa kali.

"Siapa disana!" sebuah suara berasal dari rumah itu.

"Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan, habislah kita" ucap Hoya panik.

Mereka semakin panik saat mereka mendengar pintu rumah itu dibuka dan suara langkah kaki menuju ke arah mereka.

"Tenanglah Hoya, daripada kau berdiam diri disitu lebih baik kau membuka pagar depan biar kita bisa keluar nantinya" ujar Dongwoo dan Hoya segera berlari ke arah pagar depan untuk membukanya.

"Yah, siapa kalian!" pemilik rumah sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, seorang pria pendek dan gemuk dengan wajah yang mengerikan dan dua orang pria tinggi yang berotot.

Pintu pagar itu berhasil Dongwoo buka dan anjing-anjing berlari keluar dari dalam kandang begitu pula Dongwoo yang segera menarik tangan Jongin.

"Hoya, buka pintunya!" teriak Dongwoo dan Hoya membuka lebar-lebar pintu gerbang membiarkan anjing-anjing itu keluar.

"Yah, berhenti disitu, brengsek!" orang itu menghalangi mereka dengan sebuah balok kayu di tangannya dan kedua pria berotot yang seperti siap menerkam mereka "Siapa kalian, huh! berani-beraninya kalian melepas anjing-anjingku! sebagai gantinya kalian harus menyerahkan nyawa kalian" ucap si Bos "Tangkap mereka!" perintahnya.

"Berdiri disana Tuan Muda" perintah Dongwoo, menyuruh Jongin untuk menyingkir dari pertarungan itu karena sepertinya hari ini ia siap mati.

"Hyatttttttttttttttttttt" Dongwoo siap melayangkan tinjunya dan kedua pria itu melompat menerjangnya.

Bang...

Suara senapan terdengar dan mereka berbalik ke arah suara "Berhenti! Jangan bergerak, tangan diatas!" Satu pleton Polisi lengkap sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan Hoya yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

"Sebelum kesini, aku sudah menelpon polisi dan mengatakan akan ada perkelahian antar geng di rumah ini" ujar Jongin cuek dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Dongwoo dan penjahat-penjahat bodoh itu "Mereka bertiga penjahatnya, Pak" tunjuknya pada tiga orang yang kelihatan bingung dengan situasi ini. Polisi segera meringkus ke tiga orang itu dan membawanya bersama mereka.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh" ucap Dongwoo.

"Aku juga" balas Hoya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam, itu berarti sudah 9 jam mereka berada di dapur tapi sampai saat ini belum ada satu kue pun yang berhasil, kue mereka selalu gagal baik sebelum masuk ke dalam oven ataupun setelah keluar dari oven.

"Aku mohon, kali ini harus berhasil" ucap Minseok merapalkan doanya berulang kali di depan oven.

Keadaan dapur mereka berantakan dengan berbagai tumpahan tepung, mentega, butter dan krim yang mengotori meja pantry dan lantai dapur dan jangan lupa satu rak telur yang pecah teronggok dengan tragis di sudut dapur itu. Belum lagi peralatan kue yang berantakan di bak cuci piring dan jangan tanyakan keadaan Lu Han dan Minseok, mereka sama parahnya dengan keadaan dapur. Minseok yang seorang 'Clean freak' awalnya tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang menggangu mentalnya ini. Tapi setelah kegagalan kue yang ketiga, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia bertekad akan menyelesaikan kue Jongin sekarang dan selamanya.

Ting...

Bunyi oven yang menandakan sudah waktunya kue yang mereka tunggu telah matang. Lu Han segera mengeluarkannya dan meletakkan di meja, setelah sebelumnya menyingkar beberapa kue yang tidak jadi dari meja itu. Kue itu berwarna emas kecoklatan karena pembakaran yang sempurna dengan tekstur yang mengembang sempurna.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10' mereka menghitung dalam hati dan menunggu kalau-kalau kuenya akan menyusut seperti kue-kue sebelumnya. Setelah beberapa detik dan kue itu masih tampak seperti sedia kala, baru mereka menghembuskan nafas lega.

Chusssssss...

Tiba-tiba kue itu menyusut dibagian tengahnya dengan bunyi seperti ban kempes.

"Akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." teriak Lu Han sambil menarik rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan.

Minseok terduduk di lantai meratapi kegagalan mereka "Apa yang salah?" ucapnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Permintaan Jongin ini membuat mereka benar-benar mengalami mental breakdown.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda. Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu" sapa seorang pelayan yang menyambut Jongin, pelayan itu kemudian mengambil mantel Jongin yang basah karena salju.

Jongin kemudian berjalan ke ruang tamu, lampu diruang tamu itu telah di padamkan dan sebuah dekorasi bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Jongin' terpampang di dinding ruangan itu. Jongin sangat terharu melihatnya walaupun menurutnya tulisan itu sangat norak. Di tengah-tengah ruangan Lu Han dan Minseok berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang berbentuk angka 13 diatasnya.

Jongin mendekat ke arah mereka, sebuah senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ternyata orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya, Jongin sebenarnya tidak masalah jika mereka tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya atau membeli kue dari toko kue hal itu tidak akan merubah cinta Jongin pada orangtuanya atau cinta orangtuanya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya ingin menyibukkan orangtuannya agar tidak mencarinya setelah seharian ia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Terima Kasih, Appa, Eomma. Kalian memang yang terbaik, aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini" ujar Jongin, ia lalu memeluk Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Tentu saja, semua ini kami lakukan untuk Lu Kim Jongin" ucap Lu Han.

"Nah sekarang tiup lilinnya sayang" Minseok kemudian mendekatkan kue itu ke arah Jongin "Jangan lupa make a wish".

"Tidak mau" ucap Jongin.

"Loh kenapa?" tanya Minseok dan Lu Han bingung.

"Apa yang aku harapkan sudah ada disini yaitu eomma dan appa berada disini bersamaku" ucapan Jongin membuat mata Minseok menjadi berkaca dan tanpa sadar air matanya terjatuh.

"Eomma, jangan bersedih" Jongin menghapus air mata Minseok, ia kemudian meniup lilin pada kuenya.

Setelah meniup lilinnya dan lampu ruang tamu dinyalakan, Jongin kemudian memotong kuenya dan memberikan suapan pertama pada Minseok kemudian pada Lu Han.

Raut wajah Minseok dan Lu Han tampak aneh saat mengunyah kue itu, tapi Jongin tidak melihatnya. Ia sibuk memotong kue untuk dirinya.

"Jangan dimakan sayang" ucap Lu Han.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan" tapi Jongin tidak mendengarkan, ia tetap memakan kue itu.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak" ucap Jongin, tidak tampak sedikitpun raut aneh di wajahnya. Ia bahkan memakan kue itu sampai habis dan tersenyum senang pada orangtuanya.

Minseok dan Lu Han sudah tidak dapat menahan rasa haru mereka, mereka lalu memeluk Jongin dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali. Jongin membalas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum lebar, dalam hati ia bersyukur telah lahir dalam keluarga yang penuh cinta dan orangtua yang menyayanginya... ahh ia jadi sangat merasa bersalah pada orangtuanya karena telah menjahili mereka. Dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan menceritakan alasan sebenarnya dan meminta maaf pada mereka, untuk saat ini Jongin hanya ingin merasakan pelukan hangat mereka.

.

.

.

Zitao berjalan menuju resortnya dengan langkah gembira, senyum manis tidak pernah pudar dari bibirnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan gadis yang menatapnya seakan ingin memakannya di depan pintu kamarnya, mereka adalah sekumpulan fangirl dari Sehun dan gadis yang tergabung dalam 'Persatuan isteri-isteri sah Sehun' yang di ketuai oleh Bae Suzy.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat" ucap Zitao tenang.

"Yah, Huang Zitao! Apa kau merasa menang sekarang? Huh" Suzy mulai bicara.

"Apa maksudmu Suzy-sshi, aku tidak mengerti" jawab Zitao, beberapa gadis mulai mengelilinginya.

"Cih, jangan berlagak bodoh kau. Oh, aku lupa kamu memang bodoh...hahaha" perkataan Kang Jiyoung membuat gadis-gadis itu tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau maksud kalian dan aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat" Zitao melangkah maju tapi terhalang oleh Chorong.

"Aaaa...Tidak secepat itu Nona" ucap Chorong.

"Kami tidak tau apa yang istimewa darimu, kamu bahkan tidak cantik. Tapi dari segi tubuh aku akui kamu mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, apa ini yang kau tawarkan pada Sehun sehingga membuatnya tertarik padamu, huh" Suzy melemparkan pandangan meremehkan pada Zitao.

"Jaga bicaramu, Suzy-sshi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan" Zitao mengepalkan tangan berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Uhhh...takut, dasar perempuan murahan!"

Cukup sudah, Zitao sudah tidak bisa menahannya dan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Suzy.

Plak!

"Kau!" tangan Suzy baru saja akan melayang ke arah Zitao saat sebuah tangan yang lain menahan tangannya dan mencengkramnya kuat membuat Suzy meringis kesakitan.

"Bae Suzy, aku selalu mentolerir segala tindakan gilamu mengingat kau adalah temanku. Aku tidak pernah memukul perempuan, tapi jika sampai kau menyentuhnya atau kejadian rendahan seperti ini terjadi lagi..." Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataan dan memilih melepaskan cengkramannya "Begitu juga dengan kalian semua yang ada disini" .

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu termasuk teman-teman Sehun, Amber dan Key terdiam tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menarik Zitao bersamanya dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Zitao, tapi Sehun terus saja berjalan sambil menarik tangan Zitao "Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" teriaknya dan menyentak tangannya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Zitao, wajahnya datar tak terbaca.

"Kau tidak perlu menolongku, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri" mata Zitao berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi berupa air mata yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah "Aku tidak lemah. Aku akui, aku memang bodoh tapi aku bukan perempuan murahan!" ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia lalu menarik Zitao dalam pelukannya dan saat itu juga air mata Zitao yang sedari tadi ditahannya tumpah begitu saja.

"Huaaaaaaa...mereka jahat" Zitao menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun dan membasahi kaos oblong Sehun dengan air matanya. Sehun tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya mempererat pelukannya dan berjanji kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi pada Zitao.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Zitao masih terdiam dan duduk diatas pasir pantai saat matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya di ujung lautan.

"Terima kasih" ucap Zitao pelan.

"Hm" hanya itu balasan Sehun.

"Aku ngantuk, setelah semalaman kita hanya terduduk disini" Zitao membaringkan tubuhnya diatas pasir dan Sehun ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Dret...

Dret...

Sehun merogoh handphone dari dalam kantong celananya, di layar handphonenya tertulis 'Ultah si Hitam'. Sehun kemudian mematikan alarm handphone dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Yabuseo, hyung?" Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar suara cempreng adiknya dari seberang sana.

"Selamat ulang tahun jelek, apa kau sudah menerima kado dariku?"

"Sudah, aku baru saja membukanya. Sebuah jersey Chelsea lengkap dengan tanda tangan semua pemainnya. Daebak hyung!"

"Syukurlah, kalau kau senang. Ngomong-ngomong mana appa dan eomma?"

"Oh, mereka sudah tertidur sepertinya mereka kelelahan setelah seharian menghancurkan dapur. Sudah dulu hyung, aku ingin tidur bersama mereka aku sudah ngantuk. Bye-bye" Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Sehun berbalik ke samping dan mendapati Zitao sudah terlelap, Sehun menghela nafas...Ahhh, sepertinya hari-harinya kedepan akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

.

Ps : Ini sudah panjang kan? bangetttttt...Selamat menikmati dan ingat ff hanya sekedar hiburan dan buat lucu2an jd jangan diambil hati...wkwkwk, apaan coba

Selamat ulang tahun Jonginie...mmmuahhhh...


End file.
